Next generation pirate's
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Submit your own character here just read the author note and fill in the application form.Chapters 8&9 is here and they have ROMANCE, DRAMA and HUMOR So R&R everybody positions still open!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello my friends this is Sanjiandserea here with a next generation fic if you wanna character to join my crew fill out the application form I'll be letting 19 join my crew they will be slowly but surely added to the are the **only **positions : First mate, second mate, co captian, navigator,swordsman,sharpshooter,cook,doctor,mechanic,musician,tailor,money holder,submersional,assain,animalogist,crow's nester,archeologistist,spy and recon person.

**-APPLICATION FORM-**

Also if your wondering here's your captian and example

Name:Ayame Sato

Age:18

Sex:Female

Romance (yes/no):yes.

Likes:Cats,ramen,pocky,tropical areas,her clan.

Dislikes:large dogs,snow,cruelty, the cold and being woke up to early.

Fears:Wolves

Who would you like to be paired up with: Anyone'll do.

Bad past: Her parents were killed in front of her by a savage wolf leaving her an outcast in her village and was beaten for being the daughter of two pirates that had a clan,she escaped via pirates and was sentenced to stravtion to an island for 3 months if she survived they'd get her to a better island she survived and is now in Ergonato town.

Quirks:Will pas out if it's two cold out.

Hair color: Ebony with natural blue shine to it.

Eye color: saphire blue.

Skin tone: white

Personality:Caring,sweet,independent,tough,smart a tad bit cocky.

Dream:Become the best woman pirate alive.

Rank:Captian.

Weapon style/power: she's a sword girl but will use 2 others disks with elements in them and a bow arrow.

Other:has an odd defenseiveness towards children.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Please send in forms and you might be picked as part of my nakama oh yes no reincarnations of the mugiwara's like a clone of Sanji or Robin like that. See you later guys! Ja Ne for now Sanjiandserea


	2. First Mate

(A/N):Hi everyone after helpful consideration of the Suzurin my new beta I'm doing a revise with her help and I'm gonna try really hard for you new viewers and those who have stayed with me through the main plot domo arigato for reading R&R pretty please.

Our tale takes us to a beautiful island in South Blue. The citizens of the island were enjoying a nice, early spring day in the midst of March. They were going on with their daily lives, buying groceries from merchants and wandering around.

"Oi Sato, you wretch! Come back and give us the captain's lucky hat! You thieving little bitch!" A marine subordinate called after the thief.

"How about you catch me, and then I'll give it back? Then again, as slow you goons are, that might take a while. Hope you idiots can even understand me!" Ayame Sato, our raven-haired heroine, taunted the local marines into chasing her.

"Ooh, the boss'll kill us if we don't get that hat! Chase her down and get it from her, even if we have pry it from her cold dead fingers!" One of the leaders ordered them to chase Ayame down.

Ayame wasn't stupid. She had lived in Ergonato for nine years, and she knew it like the back of her hand. She ran into the market place. She knew that it would have large crowds during the midday rush, and her dark hair and pale skin made it hard for the marines to tell the townswomen and the thief apart. One of the marines spotted a woman clad in an outdated brown dress walking against the flow of the crowd and called out to the others.

Ayame, noticing this, instantly ducked behind the market's horse-drawn produce carts. She picked up a large stone and threw it at one of the horses, startling it, which frightened even more of the horses. Ayame hopped on one of the fabric awnings and, swaying a good bit, used it to climb onto a nearby building.

"Damn it! Why the hell are these fruits carts unattended at a time like this? It's like they want her to get away. Good Lord," One marine complained to his comrades as he attempted to scale the walls.

Ayame hung her bare feet over the edge of the shingled roof and knocked on one of the windows.

"Oi, Moni-chan! Oil please! Also, I have pears today!" Ayame called. She was talking to one of the neighborhood children; Moni usually helped Ayame with her schemes because she felt she owed it to her. Ayame constantly helped her family by offering them food.

"Sure, Ayame-san!" called a sweet, ginger-haired girl with shiny green eyes. Moni dumped a bucket of oil out of the window, causing the marine's grip to slip and slide down the wall.

"Thanks, Moni-chan! Here are the pears, as promised." Ayame handed her the bundle before flipping back down.

"Ayame-san… did you steal this fruit? If you did I'm not eating it," said Moni.

"Don't worry! I might be a pirate in training, but I have my limits. Moni-chan, just look really close at the cart with the pears," Ayame told her young admirer. On the edge sat three 100 beli gold coins. She always paid for the food she supposedly stole. That's why the merchants let her get away with her 'thieving'. They knew that the times were hard, and since Ayame never spent more than she stole she was able to make a living and practice her thieving at the same time.

By now one marine had Ayame close to the edge of a roof. She slid down a makeshift fire escape, and then stopped when the marine jumped down in front of her.

"Hold it! Ayame, you're really shouldn't be stealing from the marines. Now give me the hat like a good girl," He told her.

"Aww… but I really like this hat… can't I just be a tiny bit _bad?_ Isn't there some other way I could repay you?" Ayame cooed, fiddling with a button on her tattered low cut dress.

The marine gulped and blushed furiously at the suggestion, getting flustered. Before he could even react, Ayame gave him a quick kick in the unmentionables before running off.

"Ja ne, baka hentai!" Ayame called over her shoulder. She took off towards the woods, her feet moving quickly. Only a few marines managed to catch up with her. Ayame instantly sped up, and then sprung into a long jump. The marines were caught, tangled in the mess of wire snares on the ground.

"Might I ask what's so important about this musty old rag that made you jerks chase me through the whole town?" Ayame asked the marines, waving the hat tauntingly in front of their faces.

"If you must know you brat, it's important to our boss as a good luck charm." A marine that was dangling close to Ayame told her. She rolled her eyes, sensing a lie. The girl ran her fingers along the lining of the hat until she felt an unusual lump. Pulling it out, she found that it was a large emerald, almost the size of her eye. Smiling, she pocketed the gem and tossed them the hat.

"You said you were after the hat, so I'm keeping this gem as a birthday gift to myself. See ya!" Ayame called over her shoulder, tossing one of her weapons—a razor disc—to cut the wires. She disappeared into the treetops to enjoy her spoils.

_'Well, Ayame, you're eighteen. You've got a promise to uphold… to your family and the pirate crew that saved you. …Be happy, gather a crew, and remember, become the best woman pirate alive, no matter what it takes!'_ Ayame thought. She briefly closed her eyes to recall the tune of one of the cello pieces that her mother used to play for her birthday.

She hopped out of the trees and headed into town once more. She walked by the port to see her old friend Kito.

"Ah, my dear, sweet little Ayame-chan, happy birthday! You're eighteen, right? I would know… I was the person who found you after you washed up on the beach, after all." Kito smiled a warm, reminiscent smile.

"Kito-san… I'll trade you this emerald I just got from the marines for a three person boat. Does that sound like a deal Kito-san?" Ayame asked her old friend, smiling sweetly.

"Well… how big's the emerald, Ayame-chan, because if we're talking about a tiny piece-of-crap gem then, no, you ain't gettin' a boat." Kito replied.

"It's about this big…" She presented the emerald, "Please, Kito-san? For my birthday?" Ayame asked widening her bright, lively sapphire eyes for an adorable-kitten-on-the-verge-of-tears look and dropped the gem on his counter.

"Ok Ayame-chan just stop with that look… you really know how to sweet talk a guy." He scoffed, "Besides, the gem'shuge… but you're only getting the three man boat?" Kito asked, inspecting the huge gem.

"Yeah, thanks Kito-san, I'll be back. I've gotta buy furnishing's for my little boat… and quit gawking for the love of God, it's just a shiny rock!" Ayame called over her shoulder as she headed to the market.

-------

Ayame spent the good part of three hours and 500,000 beli in the marketplace, but she was satisfied with her spoils nonetheless.

Ayame had gotten food, furnishings, and her favorite clothes, plus some material for maintaining her katana and discs, namely sea stone to keep them very sharp.

She had told the villagers of her promise, so they we're all saying good bye to her and wishing her good luck on her voyage. After setting sail she went into the cabin to distribute what she'd bought earlier. Ayame set up a small twin sized mattress in the ship. This was placed in one of the small rooms. She also placed a sparse amount of furniture around the ship—though it wasn't very large, so there wasn't much room--before putting the rest in storage until she either got more nakama, or a better ship.

After this was done, she pulled out a quilted blanket and collapsed onto the bed for some well-deserved rest.

--------

Ayame awoke to the sun shining brightly through her window. She had been letting the ship drift, and she was now arriving at the first island on her voyage. She quickly sprang out of bed and began to hurriedly dress herself.

Ayame grabbed a knee length black-leather tank-top style dress with a lacy undershirt and matching fishnet stockings, black knee length combat boots, a choker, and two purple armbands. After dressing she quickly applied dark purple lipstick, dark purple eye shadow and a tiny bit of mascara. As she walked out the door she grabbed a parasol that matched her dress. This was a new island, and she was determined to find a new member to join her crew.

Quickly, Ayame docked her little three person boat and, after securing it to the dock, she left to walk around on dry land. Ayame decided to climb a ladder so she could get on the rooftops, partially to enjoy the view and partially because she had done this all her life and it had long since become habit.

Either way, a marine base with huge, high walls attracted Ayame's attention.

_'Man, why does a marine base like that need such high walls? I think I'll walk on the tallest thing here… and maybe piss off a few marines in the process.'_ Ayame thought, a mischievous grin on her face.

Ayame then proceeded to walk toward the marine base and, after getting her footing on the high wall, climbed up to the top, a light sea breeze making her long dark raven locks rustle in the wind.

-------

Yaru was hungry, scratch that, he was _starving._ And to make it worse, his mind was playing tricks on him. He watched suspiciously at a girl younger than him giggling in a fair ocean breeze, standing on a wall.

_Damn, am I delusional from hunger, or is that girl actually laughing so high up on that ledge? Why the hell is she not scared of falling? _Yaru wondered.

"Oi, young lady! Come down here now, you could get hurt if you fell from such a height!" Yaru called.

Unfortunately, Ayame couldn't hear. To make matters worse, was that the marines did.

"Oi you little bastard, keep your mouth shut. We'll _'help'_ that young lady down!" A marine said, calling more rifle-wielding marines, but Ayame didn't seem to notice; she was now staring at the sea that held her fate. A number of gunshots rang out, causing Yaru to flinch.

All the marines shot but, somehow, they all missed Ayame, who had turned on them with a powerful glare as she began to scale down the wall. The marines continued shooting. Ayame was looking for a metal structure but couldn't find anything, and so she ducked behind Yaru's crucifix for cover.

"Oi bastards! Don't aim at me! And you, girl, get out here and help!" Yaru snapped at the girl who was, at this moment, using him as a shield.

The marine men instantly moved into a tight circle, causing Ayame to bump into Yaru as she stepped back.

"You bastards. Untie me, unless you don't have the guts to let me fight at full strength!" Yaru yelled at the marines, trying to stall for time.

"All right, you talk big, but let's see if you can back it up… if I let you down, do you promise to do me a favor?" Ayame asked, turning to the man she'd only just met.

"Anything, for a pretty young lady like you." Yaru smiled, examining Ayame, noting that she had a number of weapons on her, including a short bow, a katana with a grey sheath and black diamonds, and two, strange discs.

"All right hold completely still, or I could kill you… and if I give you the command to move, I mean move right then and there, not a second earlier or later. Understand?" Ayame said, pulling one of her razor discs out and moving them quickly to trim the ropes.

Yaru had an excited smile on his face and offered Ayame a quick 'arigato' before pulling out a set of spiked gloves, each of which had two short blades protruding from the knuckles, and began slashing at the marines, cutting through a large number of them in minutes. His movements were quick and precise.

"Hey, guy, get down!" Ayame shouted, pulling out both of her discs. Yaru, seeing the strange weapons, and remembering her warning, quickly dropped to the ground.

"Water disc, squall!" She yelled, drenching the group, save Yaru and herself. The Marines looked around curiously, not seeing the point of the weapon. Ayame smirked

"Lightning disc, conduct." With in moments the disc shocked each of the marines, and then fell to the ground in turn.

"Arigato, young lady," Yaru said, standing and poking a marine with his shoe, "Now for your favor, what was it?" Yaru asked.

"Ok, don't call me 'young lady'. I'm Ayame Sato." She paused, "Pleased to meet you, um...?" Ayame asks Yaru.

"Oh my name's Nadakai Hayaru 'Yaru' for short, miss—I mean Ayame-chan. And may I just say, you are a lovely sight to see…" Yaru said and, without her answer or permission, hugged her into his armpit.

"Oh for the love of sweet Kami-sama! Don't do that without warning me… and take a shower," She snapped, pulling herself from his grip.

"Oh, well excuse me for not smelling like a mountain spring," He replied.

"Ok, I'm going to go get something to eat, so please stay here for a bit," Ayame said to Yaru, wandering off.

"I think it would be better if we met on the beach," Yaru called after her, not wanting to stay in the marine base any longer than he needed to. Ayame simply waved to show that she'd heard him before walking away.

------

About forty-five minutes later, Ayame came back with a large plastic container with Mochi (glutinous rice cakes), Pork flavored Gyoza (pot stickers), chicken style yakiniku (grilled meat), Tonjiru (miso soup with pork) and kakigori (two shaved ice with different syrups), one red, one blue. Ayame threw him spray on deodorant.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan. That's very kind of you, giving me food and… deodorant," Yaru said, spraying his underarms so as not to upset her, before quickly picking up the red shaved ice and eating it.

"So what's a nice guy like you doing tied up, huh?" Ayame asked Yaru kindly.

"Well, I replaced all the new bounties that came out with pictures of myself, but those bastards started chasing me…" Ayame frowned. What did he expect would happen? "But as I was running, a woman asked me to take her picture, so I took a few of her, and a few of myself…" He laughed idly, "and then they caught me, and sentenced me to starvation."

He shrugged, as though it were generally uninteresting. "Oh, about that favor Ayame-chan?" Yaru asked his new sapphire eyed friend, who was busy eating a piece of mochi.

"Well… I'm in a pirate crew and I've decided you're my new first mate." She laughed, "Since I can't go on alone you should join me as a pirate," Ayame said, sitting down to enjoy their picnic.

"Maybe then you can get your own bounty poster." She beamed, reaching for the gyoza. Yaru suddenly grabbed Ayame.

"Here." Yaru smiled, popping one of the gyoza into Ayame's shocked open mouth. Ayame smirked and did the same while Yaru was busy laughing at the look on her face, causing him to choke a little. The two stayed on the beach, eating and swapping stories until evening, before finally heading back to their ship.

-End chapter 1-

(A/N):Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this and please R&R as I redo my One Piece fic with help from Suzurin so Ja Ne and enjoy the Ne for now sanjiandserea!


	3. Navigator vs 1st mate!

(A/N):Here's chapter two in revise style hope this one does better than first chapter introduces Axia Jae a feminine looking also shows how I get my fight scenes together so R&R please.

We start in a large crowd of people in a busy market place moving around not caring who bumped shoulders with who or who stepped on people's feet or got knocked to the ground,unfourtunately our heroine Ayame had never seen crowds this large in Ergonato except before harvest festivals but Ayame knew not to go down in the market place during any festival.

So in short Ayame and Yaru we're having a very difficult time trying to get through busy house wives,business men,children accompanying their mothers,and even a few marines that we're off at this hour meaning Ayame and Yaru we're being shoved around brutally let's watch.

"Ow-OW-man will it kill it you to -Ow damn it-OI watch where your going!-EEK!" came Ayame's multiple swears of confusion and pain after being moved around brutally.

"Oi-Damn it!-Hey stop-Ow-crap-Quit you bastard-aw screw this-Nani Ayame-chan where the hell did she go?!" Yaru now asks himself after his own set of swears searching high and low for his newly found captian.

Ayame had another problem on her hands it begins with P and ends in S ...I'll give you a minuet do you give up...Well it's perverts.

A man that lookes like he's in his late twenties with greasy black hair tied in a little pony tail,black beady eyes,A black T-shirt and grey ripped jeans and black boots he was eyeingAyame's curvy body from the back with lust in his eyes and managed to get right behind her while Ayame was having difficulty just being pushed around by villagers,the man reaches over and gropes Ayame causing Ayame to smack him and Ayame's is being pushed back by more and more villagers came at her moving her against the way she wanted to go.

Yaru had just caught sight of Ayame who was generally being pushed back towards him and after one faithful push Ayame and Yaru we're reunited with Yaru holding Ayame's forearm and helping pull him through the enormous crowds and the final shove was like this:

With Yaru fallowing and Ayame pulling one push To Ayame's front and one push to Yaru's back ended up in this position Ayame landing on her back not a second later Yaru face down in her bust on top of poor Ayame.

"Bow B'm in beaven." Yaru sighed happily in Ayame's bust.

"Yaru-kun you weigh more than me get off!"The raven haired girl snaps at Yaru.

"B'm bot bure ib I bant bo." Yaru mutters still in a daze on top of Ayame.

-(A/N): for those that didn't understand Yaru "Wow I'm in heaven" and "I'm not sure if I want to."-

"You better get off me before I get really TO'd Yaru-kun and you saw what I did breaking you out to those marines I'm two seconds from doing that to you!" The pale girl growls at him visciously.

"Alright alright I'm up, here need a hand? I probably weigh more than you Ayame-chan." Yaru helps Ayame to her feet with a warm smile.

"Arigato Yaru-kun let's get back to the boat I think I twisted my ankle when I was shoved around but first let's get out of the damn street up high somewhere." Ayame tells Yaru looking for away off the much to busy street.

"Oh I forgot to ask when I met you why we're you walking so high up on a ledge and now your looking for somewhere high to walk why do you like heights so much Ayame-chan?" Yaru asks his new captian as the crowd seemed to get fuller he grabbed her hand to make sure he didn't lose her again.

"Well that's beacause when I was little I always slept in the plam trees so that I could climb,relax and sleep where I could smell the ocean and eat veniccio's rare fruit that was on those trees in peace so I'm calmer when I'm up in high places." Ayame tells her first mate about her love of high places.

"Makes sense I suppose,aw sweet Ayame-chan there's a ladder come on let's get to your boat and set sail in search of new nakama,let's go!" Yaru states happily still gripping Ayame's signifcantly smaller one leading her to a ladder.

"Domo arigato Yaru-kun guess I'll lead you to the boat it'll probably take about 15 minuets to get to your new home for a while." Ayame says leading Yaru on top of the roofs and Yaru was still holding Ayame's hand for fear of losing balance on the triangle shapped roofs thin flat tops.

'Man this girls got incredible balance even on such a thin roof and is still very careless with her footwork even with such thick looking boots,just wow.' Yaru think looking at The sweet captian's careless footwork and his much more stiff footed walk trying to keep his balance.

"Ok Yaru-kun we're close to the docks time to get off the roof and onto our boat for the night try and find an island close by and hope we find a naviator 'k?" Ayame asks her good friend Yaru.

"Sure thing I'll get down first and help you down because your ankle's hurting then get on your boat and find a navigator seems like a good idea right now." Yaru tells his captian sliding off the roof with ease then helping Ayame down carefully as not to hurt her ankle.

Ayame walks pass seven larger ships and shows her significantly smaller boat to Yaru and here's Yaru's reaction.

"Is this it?!Geez I've seen bath tub's that are larger than this scrawny boat this is the best boat you got?!" Yaru asks half mad half pitying the girl.

"Oh yes yes you'd know all about bath tubs being the perv that probably peeps in the woman's bath and where's your boat huh I don't see you with a better one?!" Ayame retorts hotly to her first mate who had blushed the same color as cherry tomato about the first comment.

"Ok Ayame-chan set course to a close by island and let's get the hell off this island and start our journey and I'm not a pervert I have my limits." Yaru retorts to Ayame's comment about her ship.

"Geez will you relax we'll be on the thing a month tops now quit whining and get on the boat there's like five rooms I've got one and you got temporary guys room,theres a sick bay between us and a bathroom, kitchen/Galley across the deck enjoy your room to yourself while ya got it to yourself for now." Ayame tells Yaru the basic lay out of the ship and tries to walk away.

"Awwww Ayame-_chwan_ I know what this is your being all _coy _how kawaii." Yaru says gripping Ayame's arm pulling her back closer to him.

"What the hell are you talking about Yaru-kun?" Ayame asks confusion etched deeply into her face and raisng an eyebrow questionigly.

"_Awwww_ still being coy I see Ayame-_chwan_,I don't mind sharing a room with you or your _bed _with you_ ahhhh_... I can picture it now, look up by the storm clouds above it looks like a minor sea storm could start really soon;and then soon you'll be in your _bed_ all scared and then... _I'll_ _come in sit on top of your bed hugging you close to me all night long my chin on top of your soft haired head as you fall asleep hugging me and slightly trembling a little bit in my muscular arms_..._ahhhh_... perfect fantasy for the _two_ of us all _alone_ on this little boat." Yaru sighs and rubs his chin amidst his exceedingly romatic (to him anyway)fantasy.

"Woah woah woah woah there casanova let's slow down now let me explain something to you **A**: I met you what seven and a half hours ago tops,**B**:I'm not that girly and **C**:Your talking to the girl who was in barrel cuddling herself with a small blanket trying to sleep during a _bleeping _malestorm at the age of nine and a half!" Ayame reorts effectively ruining Yaru's run in and sweep Ayame off her feet by protecting her from a minor storm plan.

"Ah well a man can try but I'm still sleeping in your room and my offer still stands if you want to but I won't force you or try and slip in your bed while your asleep tame yabun(good night) Ayame-_chwan_." Yaru tells the blue eyed girl going in her room first.

Ayame soon fallowed after hoping to god Yaru didn't steal her bed and force her to sleep next to him or Ayame sleep in a hammock.

"Yaru-kun for temporary means you can sleep in a hammock on the other side of the room now I'm going to change in my closet and just stay there I've got a little _surprise_ for _you_ be out in a sec!" Ayame winks cutely leaving Yaru with minorly confused about what that wink could've two minuets later Ayame walked in warm calming pink short thigh length t-shirt design with light shell pink embroidery on it and calmly padded bare foot over to Yaru's hammock.

"Awwww Ayame-_chwan_ I knew you'd come around." Yaru smiled delighted by her coming so close to him just standing over him mischivously.

"Come on Ayame-_chwan_ just lie down with me _on the bed_." Yaru smiled at her putting his hands behind his head on his pillow and smiling a sly happy smile as Ayame did just that.

"Sure thing Yaru-kun." Ayame replies sweetly to him gently lying next to Yaru in his roomy hammock.

'Seikouri!(Success!) she's doing just as I say I wonder why though or maybe she just came around to her senses no one woman can resist the charms of Nadakai Hayaru for too long poor thing was probably trying to sport a good defense for a bit, gotta admire that in a woman.' Yaru thinks to himself vainly and quite happy with his 'success' with Ayame.

The next thing was Ayame putting her head under Yaru's chin who was still beaming with pride of his success with next thing Yaru felt was Ayame's long slender fingers daintly trailing up his chest and her head going slightly above Yaru's head and batting her eyelashes sexily her soft lips a few inches aobve his Yaru instantly lurched forward sitting up and sitting Ayame right on his lap then noticed a slight v neck design on the pink night gown and leaned forward hoping for a kiss only to be intercepted by Ayame's index finger.

Now Yaru was confused and finally after the sweet dripping with passion moment was seant skidding to a screeeching hault and Ayame spoke quietly.

"Tame yabun Yaru-kun." Ayame says sweetly then getting out of Yaru's hammock leaving the poor first mate dumb struck and the sudden weight change caused his hammock to flip him out on the floor effectively hitting his nose on the hard wood floor.

"Umm Ayame-chan I think you forgot a little something." Yaru asks off the floor just a tad bit irritated with Ayame's actions.

"Oh yes how could I ever forget amai mugen (sweet dreams) Yaru-kun." Ayame says sweetly helping Yaru up and ruffling his hair leaving him really mad.

"Not exactly what I meant Ayame-chan,I meant a kiss good night that'd given anybody sweet dreams for weeks on end now come here." Yaru calls out grabbing Ayame's hand and pulling her into his embrace and tipping her chin upwards and winking at her slyly.

"Gomen nasai Yaru-kun I'm not gonna kiss you the most I'll do to that degree is hug you tops again gomen Yaru-kun I was just bored." The pale girl explains and Yaru falls down anime style then gets back up now having a more crazed look in his grey eyes.

"INA INA INA INA INA INA INA INA(Translation: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO) come here now that's not how it works in romantic comedey!!!" Yaru screams taking on an angry bull sort of look pulling her closer towards him.

"Yurushi nanitozu Yaru-kun Hi-Ya!"(Translation:Forgiveness please Yaru-kun!) Ayame karate chops Yaru upside the head effectivly making Yaru stop his craziness.

"Arigato Ayame-chan I really needed that gomen nasai about getting all possessive I just couldn't believe that boredom made you do that er... well...you know sexy stuff where'd you learn that anyway?" Yaru asks Ayame astonished that a girl like her could do that.

"Oh that geez back in Erganato you couldn't turn a corner without a pervert chasing me just because I was in a short tattered dress and looked weak to guys so I'm an ok seductress when the moment calls for it fighting marines can get boring after a bit and I needed something fun so I choose tormenting you." Ayame teases Yaru and for an apology gives him a hug that mostly consisted of his face being squished against her bosom.

"I guess that'll work for an apology..._for now _tame yabun and amai mugen Ayame-chan see you in the morning I suppose." Yaru tells her quickly then climbs into his now straightened hammock and turning the opposite direction and trying desperately to get some shut eye and not think about the events that happened only a few moments ago.

Ayame basically padded over to her small bed and faced opposite of Yaru and fell asleep softly and the whole room was engulfed in slience except for Ayame's naturally soft breathing and a few snores from Yaru in his hammock the small ship had gently been set adrift during a minor sea storm.

In the morning Ayame had woken up refreshed stretched her arms letting out a small yawn silently padded to her closet silently and got her clothes and walked off into the bathroom.

Yaru soon woke up after about five minuets since Ayame left and stretched as he got out of bed with a big yawn and looked around the room to notice Ayame wasn't in the room.

'Ah damn it Ayame's not in the room or better her bed so no passionate morning smooch or getting Ayame closer to me points,but putting that aside I really need a shower first, then I'll go looking for Ayame.' Yaru thinks to himself heading towards the bathroom with out a second thought.

Ayame who was just now finishing up after a fast shower was getting redressed in a bra with out straps and a pair of panties only to have the door open after putting on her underwear to reveal Yaru who had just walked in the room not notcing Ayame picking up her dicarded night dress to cover herself from Yaru who was pulling off his black wife beaters shirt and glanced over his shoulder.

"Ohayo Ayame-chan I wondered where you wandered off to did you sleep well during that storm I was kind of worried about are you feeling alright?" Yaru asks concernedly pulling off his pair of black slippers only to have Ayame push him towards the door.

"Yaru-kun what the hell?!Don't go undressing in front of a girl and would it kill you knock before you enter a room now get the hell out so I can get dressed,please?!" Ayame asks trying to push Yaru out the door to no avail and Ayame who slipped on a little shower water and would've hurt herself if Yaru hadn't caught her.

"Geez Ayame-chan do be careful I don't want you to slip and hurt your pretty little face that and now you owe me one come here lean in really close to me and close your eyes." Yaru tells her hugging her close.

"No way in hell Yaru-kun if I didn't kiss you last night why do you think I'm gonna let you kiss me now because A:Your shirtless,B:I'm in a bra and underwear and C:You'll probably do something perverted but I will hug you at the least to thank you." Ayame tells

Yaru giving him a quick hug then departing into the neighboring room to pull on a red halter top with a white star on it a red minskirt and matching high heels and decided to just wear a small white ribbon on the very end of her hair and walks calmly to the kitchen.

Ayame decided to check the fridge and cupboards she grabbed six eggs a whole bag of rice,some mixed vegetables,frying pan,cooking oil and turned on the stove and started making egg and rice omelette's fallowing a recipe from a small cook book and tried to remember it then began cooking after getting the recipe right.

Yaru who had just finished getting dressed deicded to search for place was her room,then the spare room,The sick bay and finally sniffed the air smelling eggs,rice and vegetables being cooked.

'Ahhhh the kitchen Ayame-_chwan_ must be cooking something for me, ahhhh the smell of cooking rice it really brings up some old memories.' Yaru thinks back to his past as the scent of minorly fried rice he used to eat.

"Hey Ayame-chan what smells so nice in here?" asks Yaru walking into the galley as Ayame flipped the omelet's on two plates and set them down on the table

"That Yaru-kun my friend is a vegetable and rice omelette just recently cooked hope you like it I've just lived with my cooking because I found it had a reasonable taste, enjoy." Our young heroine tells Yaru with a kind smile and eating hers slowly.

Yaru on the other hand was a quick eater,but still he didn't seem to mind.

'Well it's not perfect but at least it tastes ok in my opinion,at least one of the two of us can cook really well I'll have to ask her later but right now we're getting close to an island.' Yaru thinks confidently geting up and respectively taking Ayame's now clean plate.

"Here Ayame-chan I'll clean the dishes since you cooked today,just make sure we get to a dock safely ok?" Yaru asks his captian starting some dishwater.

"Sure thing Yaru-kun thank hevaen we let the ship drift apparently we're at an island called Alde Nare see ya on deck Yaru-kun." Ayame says walking on deck and with a lot of work with getting the small boat right near the docks and then picking up the considerably heavy anchor and dropping it off the side of the boat to keep their boat from drifting away.

"Alright Ayame-chan what kind of nakama are we looking for on this island?" Yaru asks Ayame drying his hands on a coviently placed cloth on a barrel.

"Well we really need a navigator so we're gonna look around and try to find a couple of good leads to find a really good navigator that can transverse even the grand line understand?"Ayame responds getting off the boat with a fast jump and landing on her feet on the docks.

"Alright just wait up a sec Ayame-chan." Yaru calls to Ayame on the docks who was a tad bit faster than Yaru.

Yaru soon hops down on the deck and quickly fallows Ayame who had sighed in relief at the sight of a much smaller crowd around and walks to a middle aged man.

"Konichiwa sir we're looking for a navigator you wouldn't happen to know where one is would you?" Ayame asks the middle aged man.

"Well young lady you didn't hear it from me but at this restraunt Kui Ware about 5 miles up ask any waitress for a Miss Yunae I believe,and if your timing is good you can get there around the lunch rush and eat going up those hills would wear anyone knees out,remember if anyone asks I don't know a thing got it?" The man tells Ayame fear addling him if the village's young warrior coming after him.

"Yep arigato sir,Yaru-kun let's go." Ayame tells her first mate who was also listening to the man's conversation.

"Ah damn it we're gonna have to walk five miles up hill on foot lucky us eh Ayame-chan?" Yaru asks complaining about the long trek ahead.

"The more time you complain the longer it's gonna be going up the hill let's go and it will not kill you to walk up a hill will it?" Ayame asks with necessary sarcasm in her voice starting the very long trek up the hill.

-Roughly two hours later-

"Oh dear god I regret having to climb so high next time I'll listen to you Yaru-kun but right now I'm so effing tired that and I feel like I'm gonna pass out." The poor dark haired girl exasperates to her first mate both of the two having the infamous dizzy signs in their eyes.

"Oh god yo Ayame-chan you look really tired this is the last time I have a light and late breakfast oh geez Ayame-chan whatever you do don't pass out there's food and water in the restraunt." Yaru tells his poor captian who looked as though she we're going to faint.

Yaru and Ayame both walk into the restraunt and sit down at a small table and Yaru decides to sit beside Ayame-chan and order the food for both of them.

"Yeah we'll have two orders of tendon(big bowl of rice this particular one has tempura on it), two orders of Champon (medium thick yellow noodles,in chicken broth with seafood and vegetable toppings)and two cups of green tea." Yaru tells the waitress.

"Hai sir right away I'll be back in a minuet with your drinks." The waitress moves quickly to get their tea.

"Umm Yaru-kun might I ask why you ordered for the both of us,not that I mind or anything but why that?" Ayame asks Yaru politely about his ordering for the both of them.

"Oh that just treating you to a few of my favorites don't worry I'll pay for it too so just relax,eat and drink to your fill remember I owe you for yesterday so chill." Yaru tells her calmly as the waitress arrives and sets down their tea.

"Your food'll be done in about ten mineuts I'll be back then." The waitress says leaving their table.

For roughly ten minuets Yaru and Ayame they we're relaxed talking and joking until the waitress got back and set down their food.

"Hey ma'am could you get a miss Yunae for us?" Ayame asks the young waitress who nodded and weant to the back of the restraunt and got the young lady while Yaru and Ayame were throughly enjoying their foods and tea.

"Konichiwa someone wanted to talk to me at this table,correct?" Yunae asks them politely.

"Umm miss Yunae-san I've heard you know a really good navigator on this lsland where can I find him?" Ayame asks Yunae about their new navigator they we're after.

"Oh you mean Jae he's not very keen on dealing with this so much I'll go get him but please do enjoy your food while your here." Yunae says politely going in a back room of the restraunt and knocks on Jae's bedroom door.

"Yunae what is it your interrupting my reading you know that right?" Jae asks his friend Yunae.

"Yeah I know but there's some people out there asking for a navigator go take care of it would you?" Yunae asks Jae kindly and goes back to the restraunt.

"Hai what table they at?" Jae asks Yunae again so he could go take care of the problem and get back to his readings.

"Number thirty-eight and don't reject them so quickly you might be able to find friends with those people please give them a chance." Yunae tells Jae who had walked off to Yaru and Ayame's table to talk to them.

Ayame and Yaru had just finished up their lunch and Jae had walked over to their table a deep scowl on his face.

"So are you the two looking for a navigator?" Jae asks the two who we're sitting side by side.

"Yes you see we're a pirate crew in desperate need of a good navigator what do you say to becoming our navigator?" Ayame asks the feminine looking young navigator.

"Well my answer is no, not unless you beat me in battle will I ever navigate for a weak little bunch of pirate's like you." Jae growls at the two of them this causing Yaru's head to snap up and his eyebrow started to twitch.

"What was that,you better not have been insulting us you know what how about we setlle this like men I'll fight you and I'll win with my knife gloves as my weapons we'll fight in the woods see ya there, loser." Yaru boasts gets up, leaves a tip and walks out Ayame close in tow.

"Yaru-kun are you ok,I've never seen you act like this what the hell has got into you?" The sweet normally calm captian asks her dear first mate.

"He insulted _you _and _me_ and as a man It's my job to be defending you a woman from being harmed if there something I can do about it I will so let me fight and get ourselves a navigator so leave it to me." Yaru tells Ayame calmly and in a way sort of nobely.

"Alright Yaru-kun something about that guy gives me the chills like he's stronger than he looks or something along those lines,so be careful you promise?" Ayame asks her dear first mate.

"Sure,sure anything to make you feel bet-... wait a minuet your showing concern over me, I knew it you like me don't you?Admit it you finally fell for me wonder what it is that made you realize the charms of the handsome Nadakai Hayaru; me with my shirt off,gentelmanliness,charm or maybe you've been in denial the whole time so tell me what was it?" Yaru asks vainly also stroking his chin rougishly.

"It's nothing like that we're friends and when I was little I promised to a pirate crew 'if someone who is innocent or is my friend I won't let them die even if it costs me my life' and since your my friend if you got hurt or killed I wouldn't be able uphold my promise that and I'd have no navigator or first mate." Ayame tells him with a small sad looking smile.

"Hmmmm makes sense I suppose, well if you really want me to win I'll need some inspiration if you catch my drift Ayame-_chwan_?" Yaru asks Ayame calmly but getting a small smirk.

"Nani?" The young girl asks utterly confused and gives a blank couple of blinks.

"I mean Ayame-_chwan_ how about a kiss if I win against this guy that'll give me all the encouragement I need to win how about that?" Yaru asks confidently still seeking a kiss from Ayame.

"Nah I won't _kiss_ you Yaru-kun but I will give you a _really nice surprise when we're back in our room_." Ayame tells him seductively whispering the last part in his ears making Yaru-kun's ears turned the exact same color of a cherry.

"Now that's what I call a counter offer Ayame-_chwan_ see ya back in our room later tonight the navigator gets a room to himself." Yaru goes off to he woods Ayame fallowing behind him in case something weant wrong in the fight.

"Ayame stay on the sidelines and chear me on to victory and I will win for your offer later tonight that and I don't want you hurt if your going to surprise me." Yaru tells her with a smile as Ayame climbs a tree for safety and a good place to watch the fight.

"So you came let's get right into fighting I don't wanna stay here longer than I have to so bring it on." Jae taunts to Yaru from his spot high up on a thick branch in a large tree and

Yaru was across from him on roughly the same spot maybe up twelve feet.

Without another word Yaru began pulling his spiked knife gloves, jumps and slashes a wire close to where Jae was but unfourtunately sprung one Jae wire traps proppeling a knife through the air and grazes Yaru's side giving him a small cut.

'What the hell happened I cut the air and a knife comes flying at me outta nowhere I don't know what he did and I don't think I wanna but I'll pay him back for that' Yaru thinks to himself confidently and again leaps at Jae and tries to slash him once more but this time hitting three wire traps sending 9 shurigen stars at him grazing him around the legs and chest and this doesn't go unnoticed by Ayame.

'Uh-oh this is bad Yaru-kun can't see the wire traps like I can I have to help or the fight is fixed to Jae's advantage I have to do something and fast,but what,wait I remeber hold on for just a bit longer Yaru-kun' Ayame think and starts transversing the tree branches quickly and soon find the wire that connect them all and bends it.

-_Fweet_- comes Ayame's infamous sharp whistle.

"Yaru-kun cut this wire quickly!" Ayame calls to Yaru letting it snap across her thumb and show a tiny bit of blood on the very hard to see wire traps,but Ayame was quickly snatched by Jae who held three sharp wires up to her throat and tuants Yaru.

"Hey not another step or your little girlfriend's gonna have to die so just surrender and accept defeat I am the village's _best warrior _after all nobody's beat me here!" Jae gloats still holding Ayame hostage and glaring at him gloating about being the best warrior.

Yaru didn't even bother listening to Jae's gloating and dashed right over to Ayame and Jae sliced the wires with a small pocket knife and let out a smoke bomb and disapearing quickly.

-Ka-Shunk- comes the sound of flesh being cut by metal, Yaru had blocked about ten senbons with his forearm right about where Ayam'e neck would've been if Yaru didn't block eyes widened with shock that her first mate could move so quickly and saved her life.

"Domo arigato Yaru-kun gomen nasai you got hurt because I didn't listen to you I'm really sorry aout that but look there a wire's moving where Jae is cut that and leave the rest to me got it?" Ayame tells her first mate getting back up from shock and pulling an arrow out of her quiver and loading it with two of her element disks onto her bow to be shot.

"Sure as long as you know what your doing Ayame-chan." Yaru tells her with a nod and cuts the wire that still had a tiny bit of Ayame's blood on it and slahses it.

Once the weapons were in air Ayame shot her arrow which consisted of a fire and wind disc causing the weapons to be heated and land in a circle around Jae then Yaru runs left and Ayame to the right cornering him Ayame pulls out her sword and levels it at Jae's neck.

"Jae surrender you've lost I won't kill you but I'll at least give you a nasty scar for double crossing me now let's get back to the boat with you." Ayame growls at the more feminine looking boy who immiediately bowed to the two pirates that bested him.

"Alright if I'm anything I'm a man of my word I'll go with you two now let's go back to your boat and I'll get you out of here." Jae says in a defeated manner looking down dejectedly.

"It's alright your an ok fighter for a guy but that just proves your a strong nakama and so what if you lose a battle you experienced how tough me and Ayame-chan are in battle so let's go accept your defeat and learn from it." Yaru says giving sage advice to the new navigator.

-End chapter two-

(A/N):Wow I can't believe I actually wrote a chapter this long I hope you people apreciate this I'm staying up till like four thirty in the morning working on this for you mainly the flriting scenes between Ayame and Yaru are my favorite please enjoy.


	4. Meet your Marksmen!

(A/N):OK everyone here's chapter three's revise in this chapter we meet Faith Ibi an amazing archer with a deep hatred of marines. This fic is helpfully betaed by Suzurin so if my grammar looks better thank her but the plot I do most of that on my own. Please enjoy this fic and R&R please.

We start just after the defeat of Axia Jae by our heroes Ayame Sato and Nadakai Hayaru, aka Yaru, who were, at the moment, walking out of the woods.

'Damn it all to hell and back! I can't believe I was beaten by these two. It was an unfair fight, that girl interfered, but now I get it. I know what to do now,' Jae thinks to himself cunningly.

"Miss captain, I know I lost the fight last time, but perhaps I could have a one on one match with you and you alone. If your first mate here interferes I win, since you interfered in your first mate's and my fight, so it's you and me only," Jae calls another challenge out of humiliation of his last defeat.

"Well, I can't resist a challenge, so bring it on Jae! And don't even dream of holding back against me; you'll need everything you've got to stand a chance against me," Ayame gloats to Jae for a personal moral boost.

"Ayame-chan be careful; you've got a promise to uphold, keep that in mind," Yaru warns her confidently.

'He is right, but not just to him: to Mother, Father and the pirates that saved me. If I lose, I lose my navigator. But right now, I really need to focus,' Ayame thinks to herself and smirks.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face young miss, or I'll kill you faster," Jae taunts his would-be captain if he lost.

'Damn it all to hell, he knows all the weapons **I** use, and I haven't seen any of his new tricks played out! I'll just use my element discs if nothing else to add a little more danger to this fight… that, and I can see the wire that controls them all,' Ayame thinks self-assuredly.

Jae starts by throwing another smoke bomb and disappearing from our young heroine's sight. Ayame just stays still for a minute, listening to the sounds around her and blocking out the sounds of the woods. She hears a slight twanging off to the left in the woods, and throws one of her razor sharp discs, just to have ten senbons come flying at her. Three pierce her left forearm as she guards her face, and she puts the three in a small pocket on her skirt and then throws another of her razor discs, this time to the right. Again ten senbons came flying at her, and was able to block six this time with her right forearm. She throws another of her razor discs straight, and yet again ten senbons came flying at her, and she blocks seven. Ayame pulls the rest of the senbons out of her pocket and places them in a wide circle.

"Ok Jae, I'm done playing defense! Wherever you are, this little trick'll find your wire and, more importantly, you," Ayame calls out, still staying confident, and pulls out her wind disc, setting it in the center of the circle of senbons.

The wind disc gave a strong destructive wind, breaking a few branches off the trees, and sends the ten senbons out. Ayame hears a gasp of pain from behind her and immediately darts over to where the sound was heard and sure enough, there was Jae with senbon imbedded in his forearm.

'Damn, the girl found me. But I'm not quite finished with her yet; it takes a lot more than that to beat the best warrior in the village, after all,' Jae thinks and immediately jumps to the ground about twenty feet away from our heroine, who was in a sunny area while Jae was in the shady part of the woods

"Come one more step _Miss Captain_ I dare you. Your eyes are good, but do you see what I see? Darkness means death if you're fighting me in the woods, _Miss Captain_," Jae tells her a cryptic warning.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid riddles and yes, I see what you see: a wire trap two feet to your left with a small, barely visible pin holding one of your wires, so yeah, cut that one and let's see what happens," Ayame snaps at him, pulling her katana out.

"Bzzzt wrong-o!" Jae calls, throwing his pocket knife to an unseen wire to Ayame's left, causing a large scythe to be sent to Ayame's far left.

"Heh what kind of aim is that? You better make sure your traps hit their mark next time in battle," Ayame gloats, not seeing the point of his trap.

'_Gotcha Miss Captain_,' Jae thinks to himself.

"Perfect aim is what I call it. Not all my wires use traps, so that was your fatal mistake!" Jae growls viciously, cutting the aforementioned wire next to him which triggers the scythe to be pulled and cut Ayame's side on it's way to him. Ayame collapsed.

"Keh what's the matter _Miss Captain_? All bark and no bite perhaps?" Jae asks the unconscious Ayame, walking over to her to see if she was dead or not.

'No! What did he do to Ayame-chan?! She can't be that weak! There's no way Ayame-chan could lose to this jerk, but if she's dead I'll rip to him pieces with my bare hands!' Yaru thinks after observing the battle from a safe spot in a tree.

Jae went to move some of Ayame's hair from her neck, the spot that normally holds the jugular vein, only to have his neck put in a grip by Ayame's left hand. Her right hand grabbed her katana and as she spoke.

"Jae, remember when you said 'Do you see what I see?' and you corrected me? I did see what you saw. You thought I couldn't see your wire because I was looking directly at you, but humans have peripheral vision sight of one hundred and eighty degrees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the wire in the sunlight and played along, got a small cut from that scythe of yours and fooled you. I was just three steps ahead of you, and right now I'm kinda sleepy, so tell Yaru-kun I'm just a bit sleepy and not hurt. G'night," Our sapphire eyed heroine yawns the last part before passing out from exhaustion.

"What the hell did you to Ayame-chan, you sick bastard?!" Yaru growls at Jae, rage the only emotion clear in Yaru's grey eyes.

"Calm down, she's not dead. Oh yes, the young miss says that she's just tired and not hurt. So, her name's Ayame. You know her last name I take it?" Jae asks the rust haired first mate.

"Yeah, it's Sato. She told me when she met me. By the way, I'm Nadakai Hayaru, Yaru for short. Your name's Axia Jae right? Well that's what that Yunae girl called you anyway," Yaru introduces himself and tells of Ayame's last name.

"Yeah, Yunae's an honest person, she'd never lie about a man's name. Oh and Nadakai-san, can you carry Sato-san to the ship? The fights wore me out today and I cannot carry her, and if my assumptions are correct, isn't it the first mate's job to protect the captain?" Jae asks Yaru in a friendly manner.

"Don't push it buddy, you've got off on the wrong foot with me. You even gave Ayame-chan a small cut, so you better get your ass to the ship," Yaru growls at Jae in an almost bipolar way of how he was acting earlier.

"Alright. When the captain wakes up I'll ask her about the island she wants to go to next. So lead the way Nadakai-san," Jae tells him rather irritated.

They walked back to the ship, Ayame being carried by Yaru and Jae walking alongside the grey eyed man, and finally got on to the small three man boat.

Yaru walked into the small sickbay and let Ayame rest in one of the cozy hammocks, and went to Ayame's room.

Once Yaru was in the room, he found a way to pass time by looking through Ayame's stuff to see what she enjoyed, roaming through the sapphire eyed girl's dresser drawers. He didn't find much except for an old silver heart shaped locket. He tossed it on Ayame's small soft bed and looked in a small night stand drawer and found 4 small books, sitting them on the raven haired girl's bed. He removed his boots and tossed them in the corner near his hammock.

Yaru silently sat on his dear female companion's bed and started to read her books after a clear invasion of her privacy, and picked up the first one on the stack.

'_Hanaya's gaido_? (Florist's guide) Why the hell does Ayame have a botany book? She told me she didn't like girly things! Konnichiwa blackmail!_' _Yaru notes a few pages with the corners folded for markers and flips to the first one. '_Ayame (Iris) - a spring flower that blooms only in the rainy season. Many adore it for its gorgeous color and persistence even in the heaviest downpour. Has a festival on May 5th._'Yaru notes a small hint of red ink amongst the black ink on the side, under a picture of the iris. '_Name for a daughter: Ayame!' _Yaru read the crimson ink'So her mom likes flowers, I never knew that Ayame meant the flower. Damn it all, now her name's gonna sound really onnarashii (feminine) and kawaii (cute), especially with the chan suffix! Damn it, it's almost too kawaii to bear!'Yaru thinks, pulling at his reddish brown hair at the knowledge her name was for a flower, making her seem cuter in his opinion.

'Ok I'll keep reading and pray to god there's not another, more kawaii alternate name for her,' Yaru thinks, flipping to the next page that was marked.

'_Yuri (lilies) - the white lily is often given at a funeral for it's sweet smell amongst a decaying person. A very beautiful flower. Is favored by women.' _Yaru reads about the lily, and notes blue ink under a photo of red lilies that are circled.

'_Mom's favorite flower, the red wild lily.' _Yaru reads silently, 'this must be a note from Ayame. Wow, even then her calligraphy was very pretty,'the reddish brown haired man notes.

'Moving on,_ Bara (rose) - the flower of romance. Women favor these flowers for their sweet smells and delicate look, despite the sharp thorns that protect it,'_ Yaru reads and notes yet again this time green ink around a picture of red roses and the grey eyed man reads the note under the circled picture, '_My favorite flower'_ Yaru reads, a happy smirk gracing his face.

'Oh hell yeah, I know her favorite flower! I wonder what the other books tell about her.' Yaru smiles with a look of happy triumph and does a fist pump in the air before quickly picking up the second book.

'_Rare incense guide?_' Our happy first mate reads the title and notices more corners of this book folded too.

After a brief reading he realized her favorite scents were as followed.

_'Ocean air, rose, stargazer lily, after the storm and deep woods'_ Yaru reads the sapphire eyed girl's favorite scents.

'Ok the next one is classic ballroom dancing?! This had better tell me something good about her,' Yaru thinks, his eyebrow twitching at the title's name and find yet another corner folded.

'_The waltz - a classic dance of grace and beautiful movements and is quite simple to master. A dance most common with romance and is the most common dance for a bride and groom to dance to,' _Yaru reads and notes the captain's neat calligraphy, '_Favorite ballroom dance.' _Yaru reads.

'Geez, Ayame knows how to ballroom dance? I'm gonna have to remember to ask her about that. I wonder what's in that locket of hers?' Yaru thinks about the classy piece of jewelry.

Yaru picks up the piece of aforementioned jewelry and opened it to reveal a photo of her parents. Yaru looks at closely: there was a woman with long jet black hair that went down to her tailbone, like Ayame's does, she was pale skinned, curvy, busty, but the only thing different was her deep chocolate brown eyes. Her father on the hand was a tall man with raven colored short hair, sapphire colored eyes, and was muscular looking. Then there was Ayame, who's hair was 2 inches past shoulder length, vibrant sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, and she was in the middle of her two loving parents.

The next thing Yaru noted was their clothes. Ayame's dad was wearing a neatly pressed white dress shirt, black slacks and black tie. Her mother was in a long 18th century style red dress with white frills and a large silver barrette in her hair, and Ayame was in a white knee length tank top strapped dress with blue lines around the arm holes and the silver locket was right on the plain dress.

The grey eyed first mate snapped the locket closed on the happy faces and scowled. He started doing some deep thinking.

'She must've been a _stinking rich brat _as a kid, probably no idea of what real _suffering_ is, like I do. She had it good;_ a loving family, wealth, probably beautiful house and rare expensive jewelry, and books _like this, I never had it that damn good. It'd never work, I was a street rat she was a prim proper little princess and fairy tales _don't_ happen, _ever_. But I'll look in that last book for the hell of it,' Yaru thinks, now depressed all his research about Ayame and hopes now felt like they were disappearing.

The tan skinned boy had a deep scowl on his face as he opened a photo album with Japanese kanji for Sato on it in faded gold lettering.

There were a lot of photos in the faded old book, most notably were her mother playing the cello, her father practicing martial arts, Ayame and her dad waltzing, and Ayame in a large beautiful garden in front of a large pretty house. This chagrined Yaru, not knowing what a beautiful house like that felt like. He turned the page, still a little angered until he saw a newspaper clipping that had been messily torn from a newspaper.

The clipping had a photo as well, the picture looked like this; There was an enormous fire on the beautiful house in the pictures, and seven men were holding a gargantuan monster of an animal. The said men were silhouetted by the fire so only their shadows were seen and Yaru read the article attached to it.

'_Recent destruction of a resident pirate family's beautiful home, caused by seven marauding heroic men who had killed the Sato's with a merciless, monstrous beast they called silver fang. Many, including myself, have been celebrating the death of the pirates that forced their way into the peaceful town Vennicio. The male Sato, Kenshin R. Sato, was killed first by the monster, allowing his wife and child to escape. The female Sato, Kasumi A. Sato, was killed saving their child, said child is rumored to be dead but has not been confirmed. More details on page 3.' _Yaru read the large article, his hands trembled with rage at what he had thought.

On the next page was a wanted poster of a young Ayame, the white dress dirty and patched, but the silver locket remained around her neck. They wanted 18,000 beri for her; they only labeled her as Oni (demon).

Yaru furiously turned the page and on that page was another article from a Vennicio newspaper, this one reading: _This is the final Vennicio Times edition. Just this morning at dawn a pirate crew had come to our village and took the Sato heir on their boat, only a few hours later the pirates went on a mad killing spree for the Oni Ko (Demon Child). I am one of the last survivors and I'm ready to die. The pirate's stated from their rage, "By midnight all of Vennicio's people shall be slain for the girl you call 'Oni Ko' is as valuable as gold to us. She told us of your sin and now you shall pay for what you've done." "Sayonara Vennicio!"_

'Man, to think Ayame had been called an Oni Ko. I won't talk to her about it until she's ready to, it's the noble thing to do as a man,' Yaru thinks to himself and puts Ayame's stuff back where he found it and walks to the men's bedroom.

---------

Ayame had just woken up, feeling quite refreshed, and stretched her arms and yawned, but recoiled as she felt the slight sting of a wound.

'Who the hell doesn't bandage a person's wound?! I'll do it myself then, geez,' Ayame thinks, going to a cabinet and taking out antibiotic and some bandages, putting a dab of antibiotic ointment on it and didn't even flinch. She then decided to get a small bandage around her cut, just going around her waist once and tied it off, then pulled her small shirt down.

-------

Jae, the now official navigator, had decided to pay his captain a visit in the small sick bay, and walked calmly inside.

"Ohayo Sato-san. Nadakai-san and I were wondering what island you want us to pay a visit to. I'd like to get off this island rather soon," Jae calmly asks his captain, soon after realizing she was awake and moving.

"I'd like to go to Nottori town for a marksmen and a new boat, but we've got a minor dilemma. We're basically broke, and I don't think we're gonna be able to fit a good sized crew on this tiny boat; I mean it might be able to fit six or seven of us if they don't mind the hammocks, or being cramped, so what do you propose we do Jae-kun?" The pale skinned girl asks the brown haired male with a small sigh.

"Well Sato-san, you're in luck: a famous pirate called 'Rumio the Devil' seems to like raiding small ships and we're in his territory. He's wanted for eighty million beri, so if we catch him you'll be able to get a really good boat and our troubles are over. Sound like a plan?" Jae asks the sapphire eyed girl.

"I suppose that might work, Jae-kun. Get Yaru-kun in here, because I've got a plan that just might get us a bit richer. He's either in my room or the guy's room," Ayame tells the feminine looking navigator, pointing at the left and right hand doors as Jae gets up.

Jae instantly guesses the guys room and finds Yaru lounging in one of the large hammock with his arms crossed behind his head in a show of leisure.

"Yo Nadakai-san, get up and go to the sick bay. Captain's got a plan to get us money so get off your ass and help us plan NOW!" Jae snaps at the older man who wasn't paying attention to the younger man, thus making Jae snap at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm going damn it, get off my back. Oh and how's Ayame-chan feeling? I was a little bit worried about her," the tan skinned man asks the violet eyed boy.

"She seemed fine when I saw her, now get hell up!" Jae snarls at the older man, a small anger vein throbbing in his forehead.

Yaru finally gets off the comfortable hammock and walks into the sick bay, grabbing a wooden chair and sits on it backwards near Ayame, who was sitting on the hammock. Jae grabbed another wooden chair and sat on it on Ayame's left hand side.

"Jae-kun I want you to set a course for Nottori Town , but make it in a way that we might be able to pass through Rumio's turf, increasing our chances of finding him, beating him and getting a reward. Yaru-kun, you and I will be in the crow's nest keeping a look out for a ship, so let's get to work guys," The girl calmly stated, walking out of the sick bay with Yaru close in tow.

Ayame hurried up the ladder with Yaru following soon afterwards. The young curvy girl sat on the edge of the crow's nest, letting a nice soft breeze let her hair rustle gently in the breeze and Yaru was staring at her. So fierce, such a tomboy and yet when he saw her when she was calm she seemed like somebody completely different.

"Yaru-kun, why are you staring at me?" the raven haired girl asks Yaru sweetly.

"Er... well, when you're calm and relaxed you look a lot less tomboyish you know. Oh yeah, when did that start anyway? When I met you, you seemed like the type that would never hurt people, but that was until I saw you fight. Do you mind me asking where your tomboyishness started?" the tall man asked the tomboyish girl.

"Oh... that. Well, when I was kid, believe it or not, pirates kidnapped me and saved me when I was nine. I always thought back to the stories my mom told me, you know, how a prince would save the girl. I used to think, 'when's my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me?' But soon after those pirates saved me, I dropped that belief and thought 'I don't need a knight to save me, I'll save myself' and I adopted fighting, then it just went downhill from there I suppose," Ayame gives Yaru a friendly sweet smile, enjoying the moment only to be interrupted by cannon fire.

Ayame fell backwards out of the crow's nest after a cannonball had grazed the deck of her ship. Luckily for her, her ankle snapped a rope holding up the mast, and somehow the rope spun around her ankle, saving her from a nasty fall and the mast sprung open.

Meanwhile Jae, who had witnessed this astonishing feat, held up a small white sign for judging people with, and it read in bold red ink: 6.5. "I gave her the point five for opening the mast, but I must say she lacked the spirit, thus getting her a low score," Jae says in a critical judgelike manner.

Ayame notices this and pulls off one of her high heels, spins it, and clocks Jae right between the eyes. She pulls out her katana to slice the rope and somehow lands on her knees just as Rumio boarded, meaning it looked Ayame had been bowing to him.

"Ah, you are a wise lass to bow to your better, but anyway no matter of grieving you do will help. Prepare to die!" A talll, red haired, dark red eyed, muscular man with a huge battle axe slung over his shoulder aimed where Ayame was. Luckily our pale skinned heroine back flipped out of the way and leveled her unsheathed katana at him.

"You were wise to dodge that little runt, now I'm going to stop playing around. DIE!" Rumio shouted as his large battle axe was blocked by a small katana and Ayame slashed at his belly, giving him a gash that knocked him backwards. He grabbed a chunk of Ayame's hair and slammed her down head first onto the deck. Ayame soon got back to her feet and kicked Rumio in the stomach to get him upwards, and Rumio punched her right back in the stomach, sending her flying back. But our lucky heroine slowed herself down using her right arm and threw her katana at his feet, then darts over and slashes his right arm.

Miraculously, Ayame slammed him by the left arm into the deck, followed up by Ayame's left elbow in his stomach, making him cough up blood and Ayame held her katana to his throat.

"Do you surrender or do I kill you? Your bounty says dead or alive, doesn't it? That, and if you refuse I'll leave you to be tortured to death by my first mate, so make your choice," Ayame tells him, giving him an ominous warning and Yaru came sliding down the ladder.

"Alright I surrender, but you get none of my treasures. My lips are sealed. Unless you know some of the famous haikus that can strike fear into any man, I refuse to talk," Rumio growls sternly at her and lets Ayame tie him up.

"So Ayame-chan, what do you want me to do with this one? Torture him or kill him? It's your choice, and I'll do either to this monster," Yaru asks the young captain, cracking his knuckles, ready to kill or torture the man.

"Hmm I know this one. In the words of one of the most powerful warlords in Japan, Oda Nobunaga once said and lived by this policy 'Nakanakuba Koroshite shimauo hotogisu' (A/N:If the hotogisu(cuckoo)won't sing, kill it.). Does that work?" Ayame questions him, and Yaru, after hearing the famous quote, seemed to imagine Ayame in a female samurai warrior attire, complete with the samurai ponytail and sakura petals flowing around her.

"Ah, so you're saying if I don't speak I'll die. Well then, I value my life more than my money, so if you untie me strong lass I'll get the key out of my pocket and give it to you. Is that a deal, novice pirate?" The tall red haired man asks the busty girl.

"Ina (no) it isn't, because I know just what you'll do: you'll try and attack me again. I'm no fool, and you'd have to get up pretty early in the morning, at your own risk that is," Ayame snarls at him not fooled for a second by him feigning innocence.

Yaru, upon knowing the location of the key, pulled the large man's red captain's jacket and fumbled through the large pockets, finding a small brass key and grinned.

"Yo Ayame-chan, Jae you feel like raiding this guy's ship because we're gonna need all the cash we've got to get a nice ship? So let's got get some beri, what do you say, huh?" Yaru smirks at his two nakama happily.

"Sure. I wonder how much beri he has stashed away. This key ought to lead us to some treasure, c'mon Jae. Even if you say, no it's two against one, so c'mon," Ayame smiles her warm smile at him as the three walk onto Rumio's large vessel.

The crew boarded the large vessel and not much later found a large heavy oak door with a brass keyhole. Yaru stuck the brass key into the keyhole and turned it and pushed on it, revealing a small room with a medium sized treasure chest.

Luckily for our favorite pirate crew, the chest was unlocked. The young girl picked up a stack of beri held by an orange rubber band with the kanji for 1,000 beri on it, meaning each one of the stacks contained 1,000 each. Without any delay Yaru and Jae picked up the treasure chest by a small handle located on either side, and heaved it on the ship and set it down in the small dining room. They opened it up and Ayame and Yaru began counting the money while Jae set a course to a marine docked ship.

"So Ayame-chan, how much money you count? This guy's loaded! I counted ten million beri, how much you get?" Yaru asks, standing up and stretching his arms.

"The same as you, Yaru-kun. So we have twenty million total, soon to be one hundred million because of his bounty. Jae-kun, how long till we reach that ship you mentioned?" the young captain asks the violet eyed navigator.

"In roughly ten minutes, we'll just say we're bounty hunters, does that work for you two?" Jae asks his two crewmates.

"No it doesn't, the marines hated me back on Ergonato, and my friend Yaru-kun here is a convict," Ayame tells him with a sweet I-don't-really-care smile.

"Convict?! Geez that hurts Ayame-chan," Yaru feigns being hurt by Ayame's fast, slightly exaggerated statement.

"It doesn't help me that I'm the one who sprung you in the first place, and probably severely electrocuted a couple marines," Ayame says to the reddish brown haired first mate.

" 'Sprung me'? What the hell is this, _Prison Break_?-" Yaru was about to say something but Ayame slapped her palm across Yaru's mouth.

"Shhh Yaru-kun, you don't ever go breaking the **BLEEPING** fourth wall, Yaru-kun, or **FOX** is gonna sue us for referencing a **FOX **show man! The author cannot afford to be sued!" Ayame states, accidently breaking the fourth wall by mentioning **FOX** and held up a long poster board with red Japanese kanji that read: 'Sanjiandserea-san does not own Prison Break! So don't sue please!'

"Ayame-chan, we don't even know what **FOX **_is_.We're in an alternate universe. That, and _Prison Break_ so I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Yaru explains to Ayame, who was probably about to smack Yaru.

"I don't know how I know it, Wikipedia maybe?" Ayame questions herself as an anime question mark appeared to the left of her head.

"Ayame-chan, we don't know what _Wikipedia _is!" Yaru again explains to Ayame, who again holds up a sign that reads: We don't own Wikipedia either!

"**BLEEP **IT! Let's just get back to the storyline before someone *Cough -Yaru-kun- Cough* broke the fourth wall. But Jae-kun, they don't know you so we'll hide in separate rooms, and you just say you're a bounty hunter, and let's get to that new town; I've been dying to stretch my legs on dry land ya know," The raven haired girl smiles and walks to her room.

Yaru soon gets up and goes to the guy's bedroom and lounges on the roomy hammock once more for about twenty minutes, remembering to keep silent, and thinking about the new nakama they were about to get.

Ayame on the other hand was busy in her room. She was rummaging through some of her rare stuff in a pale minty green colored bookbag, and got out an old heirloom, a small white tiger incense burner. It was made out of ivory and ebony with two small sapphire's for eyes. It's mouth had a tiny hole where you could place incense, and she placed it on her small nightstand, a little tin dish had been placed under the mouth of the tiger so when ash fell out it wouldn't harm her nightstand.

'Next I really need something to pass some time by. I think I'll just read one of my books,' Ayame thinks silently, getting to her feet and scanning her bookshelf and picks a random one, sits down on her bed and reads for about thirteen minutes.

Jae, after his dealing with the marines, which took about fifteen minutes, had gotten the reward money, and set down the heavy bag of money in the dining room and went to the small hallway between the men's bedroom and the girl's room and knocks on Ayame's door first, then Yaru's.

The doors opened up simultaneously and Ayame came out along with Yaru.

"Hey you two, we've got the money. Now it's been a long day, so let's all get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead so let's be prepared," the brown haired boy tells the two, walking into the male's bedroom.

"Alright you heard him Ayame-chan, off to your room for some well deserved rest. Tame yabun Jae," Yaru calls to the younger boy, trying to get to Ayame's room.

"Yaru-kun just stay out here for a sec, will ya? I'll let you in my room in a little bit, so stay here please and you'll be sleeping in your hammock comfortably, I promise," Ayame smiles at him, going in to her room.

"Well, well, well so you and Sato-san share a room eh? I've gotta hand it to you mon amie(French for my friend), you get to sleep in the same room you sly dog," Jae says, patting him on the back.

"It's nothing like that. I don't know, her room just feels really homey you know, so we sleep in separate beds, so that's all it is," Yaru explains to the navigator while leaning in the small intersection between the bathroom and Ayame's room.

"Ok Yaru-kun you can come on in now," the young captian says sweetly to her first mate after opening her bedroom door. She was clad in a dark purple silk night gown similar to the last one, but was tank top like and had light violet embroidery. Yaru surprisingly sniffed the air and smelled the scent of lavender.

"Are you wearing perfume of some sort? Because whatever I smell, it's very nice scented," Yaru compliments Ayame(so he thinks).

"Oh that's just the lavender scented incense I lit. It's supposed to help you sleep, if I'm not mistaking it for lilac that is," Ayame then ponders for a little bit.

"Oh is that so, well then tame yabun Ayame-chan. I'll see you in the morning, oh by the way the incense smells fantastic," Yaru compliments and grumbles the last part as he puts his head down on the pillow and drifts to sleep fairly quickly, and so does Ayame after she pulls the covers over her.

In the morning Ayame woke up first, stretched her arms and yawned silently as to not wake Yaru up. She shuffled around in her dresser, got some clothes, a hair brush, and a white ribbon.

The raven haired captain went to the sick bay to get dressed in a small hunter green skirt, and green camoflauge t-shirt. Soon after, the pale skinned girl brushes her hair, puts the white ribbon in the very end of her hair, walked back in her room, which was surprisingly empty, and pulled on a pair of brown loafers.

A little bit later, Ayame walks out of her room and into the kitchen to see Yaru and Jae sitting at the table.

"Ohayo Sato-san, we're about 30 minutes away from the port. We'll try and locate a marksmen and proper vessel once we reach the shore," Jae says calmly, relaxing in his chair.

For the thirty minutes the three were relaxing, sharing stories, joking, and talking. Soon the little boat was next to the dock and ready to weigh anchor.

"Your turn to get the anchor down, Yaru-kun, I did it last time," Ayame tells him while walking on the deck, picking up her quiver and bow, slinging the quiver over her left shoulder.

"Hai right away Ayame-chan!" Yaru states happily, picking up the anchor and dropping it over the side of the ship.

Yaru jumps onto the dock first soon followed by Ayame, then Jae. They all walked into the large town, looking for somewhere to have lunch or buy some food, after wandering the large town for about twenty minutes.

The young trio of pirates approached a small hunter's inn and pub, and Yaru stopped the two by grabbing their shoulders.

"Ummm hey you two, how about we just eat here? It seems like a good place to eat and maybe pick up a few tips on where to find a good marksman," The tan skinned boy tells his two comrades.

"Oh yes, yes, let's totally go into a shady, seedy ass bar with me and a quiver of arrows over my shoulder, Jae who, no offense, looks almost female,(who twitched at said comment) and you with effing knife gloves attached to your belt, that'll go over real well," The pale skinned girl rolls her blue eyes, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"I know, but this, Ayame-chan, is a _hunter's bar_. That, and there's a small target practice area over there where we can watch for possible candidates for a marksmen, so we can assure ourselves we're getting a good marksman. I mean, what could go wrong?" Yaru asks his two comrades, who exchange a look.

"Bar fight," the two say simultaneously, causing Yaru to gain an anime style sweat drop.

"Well anyway, I think Yaru-kun may be onto something. That, and I'm kinda hungry, but I swear to God, if there are perverts, trust me: all hell will break loose," Ayame gives an ominous warning then regains a cheerful smile, making the two boys shudder from fear.

The three walk into the bar and sit at a small table and wait for someone to take their orders. In a few minutes a waitress comes, gives them small menus and introduces herself, then calmly walks away, letting them browse the menu for a bit.

"Hello and welcome. What would you like to eat?" The young waitress asks the three.

"Some Hayashi rice (beef,onion and red wine on rice), Okinawa soba (A mixture between udon and ramen with pork), sake (rice wine), and katsu sando (sandwhich with breaded pork filling)," the raven haired girl orders after asking what her friends wanted.

"Hai, I'll be back shortly with your food," The waitress says while moving away to go take other orders.

From the corner of her eye, Ayame spots a young girl that couldn't have been more than two years older than her. She had black curly hair in a ponytail, tan skin and, from what she could tell, a little bit of a sun tattoo from what could've been seen. She was sitting at a bar, ordering something to drink, she could've sworn she'd heard her ask for sake, but was interrupted by a large steamy platter being put in front of her, a bowl, as well as a sake glass.

Ayame snapped apart the two chopsticks then dug into some of her okinawa soba and reminisced eating this with her parents outside in the summer under a cherry blossom tree, and smiled as she slurped some of the noodles and picked some of the pieces of pork out, quickly finishing it, along with the boys who were already on their Hayashi rice. After about twenty minutes, they were finally done. The blue eyed girl left a decent tip and paid for their food.

Our young heroine was drawn away from the two boys, who were being rather friendly, but with a boring discussion. The pale skinned girl was following a -thunk-thunk-, the sound of an arrow hitting wood and walked over to the girl, who aligned herself with the target and pulled out her bow and an arrow and shot, hitting in an inner ring.

Meanwhile, with the boys...

"Nani? Where the hell did Ayame-chan go now? You take your eyes off that girl for one second, and she disappears! This isn't the first time she's done it either," The tan skinned man complains and recalls in chapter two while looking around.

"Nadakai-san don't flip out, she's probably around. Remember, she took her bow and arrows with her, so she's probably down in that hunting range that way. I think I can see her," the violet eyed boy points to the small hunter's range and squints his eyes at the two females by the large targets, but Yaru had been sent running to where Ayame was.

Faith was watching the young girl who had just arrived, who was practicing with a short bow and most of the time she hit the inner rings.

'Man, it's been a while since I've seen such an impressive archer here at this small town. I have to admit, for a short bow user she's very good, she's barely missing her targets. I think I'll talk to her, but I don't know how to address her,' the tan skinned woman thinks to herself.

"Shashu-san(archer-san), you're new here aren't you? This place is a regular training ground, so what makes you come here shashu-san?" Faith asks the blue eyed girl.

"Me? I came here looking to find people with exceptional skill with a long range weapon, and I didn't just decide; this was the perfect area, mostly because it sounded promising you know?" Ayame asks, trying to keep peace with the young girl.

"So then you're a traveler of sorts, I'm guessing?" Faith asks the younger black haired girl.

"Umm yeah let's go with that. You know that there are two types of people in this world correct? The ones that follow the rules, or the ones that break them. So which type are you?" Ayame asks, putting her quiver and bow down on the ground.

"Well following the rules is boring, so I guess I break the rules then. But why'd you ask that?" Faith asks the younger girl, curiosity laced into her voice.

Yaru, who was on top of a hill when Jae and Yaru were speaking, had just decided to run top speed down a hill (do not try this at home...ever!). Once he got a specific point, he jumped forward and fortunately was able to stop himself before he collided with Ayame.

"Ayame-chan for the love of God, don't go wandering off without me! You had me worried sick about you! That, and did you find a marksmen for our pirate cr-mph," The tan skinned boy grumbles as he gets cut-off by the pale skinned girl's hand.

"_Yaru-kun you dumb ass, don't say we're a freaking pirate crew! Don't you know how people normally react when they realize they're near pirates?!_" Ayame whispers to her dear first mate.

"Wait, you two know each other? And you're both pirates? So traveler was a defense of sorts, because you don't know how I would react if you just say you're pirates. And you're trying to get me to join? Tell me why I should." The tan skinned woman asked silently to the younger girl.

"Well, when you answered my question. There are the ones, marines, that try and make rules. Pirates are the ones that break them, we're the real heroes. I'll give you an example: If there was a village in desperate need of saving, if the marines are paid off enough by the one destroying it, they'll let anything and everything happen, but a pirate, on the other hand, if there was even a small detail that went wrong or something offended them, they'd save them soon," Ayame tells the older tan skinned girl the differences between the rule-making marines and rule-breaking pirates.

"How do you know that shashu-san?" The silvery grey eyed marksmen asked silently.

"Well... because it happened to me when I was little. The marines turned their back and pretended the crime wasn't happening, but the pirates were not bought off by some beri ya know. That's why I'm one, the marines are corrupt, do you agree?" The blue eyed girl asks the grey eyed woman.

"Hai, very evil and cruel. I don't even wanna start on how corrupt those damn bastards are, it brings up some damn bad memories," Faith growls the very last part, and Jae finally arrives, gasping for breath with his hands on his knees.

"Yo guys, what did I miss while running after Nadakai-san here?" Jae manages to pant out, pointing at the older man.

"Not much man. Ayame-chan might be able to convince this girl to join us. I mean, Ayame-chan's pretty damn persuasive," the tan skinned man informs the pale boy and walks over to and sits on a nearby bench.

"Oh yes, where are my manners? My name is Ayame I. Sato, pleased to meet you, miss...?" Ayame asks, smiling sweetly at the older woman, extending a hand to be shaken.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Faith Ibi, pleased to meet you Ayame-chan," the older woman says warmly, shaking her hand and smiling back at her.

"So, would you consider being a marksman for my crew, even though we're just getting started, and are about to buy a brand new boat?" the sapphire eyed girl asks the silver eyed woman.

"Hell, why not? I don't have anything to gain from staying here, so do you mind introducing me to your nice young men here?" Faith asks, walking over to the two men who were going to be her new crewmates.

"Alright boys, we've got ourselves a marksman! Introduce yourselves so we can find a shipwright and get on with our adventure!" Ayame states happily, grinning and sitting on a secluded park bench by herself, watching her crew carefully.

"Yo Faith-san, if I heard Ayame-chan right that is, I'm Nadakai Hayaru, Yaru for short. I'm resident first mate, welcome aboard," Yaru beams at the older woman, grinning at her happily.

"Yo, I'm Axia Jae, resident navigator, Faith-san, pleasure to have you with us! I hope you'll be happy here, and let me give you a piece of advice: Sato-san is captain because of her brute strength in battle, so don't get her mad or you'll have one hell of a fight on your hands," Jae whispers the last part to the curly haired girl.

"Arigato for an awesome welcome you guys, I'm sure I'll be really happy having an awesome crew like you!" Faith smiles at her new crew energetically.

"Alright now everybody, we have to find a shipwright at once! Now let's get to work!" Ayame shouts happily at her new nakama.

-End chapter 3-

(A/N):Oh dear lord I've really suffered here writers block,typer's cramp, exhaustion, resorting to staying up til like four thirty four you guys but one chapter down six to go until the story finally progresses onwards, please R&R everybody the more reviews I get the more inspired I am. So ja ne for now Sanjiandserea!


	5. Is Ayame dying!

(A/N): Hello everybody hope you all had wonderful holidays thank you very much for the pointers and such in this chapter things are gonna get dangerous for Ayame in this chapter please enjoy this fresh new chapter: Is Ayame dying?!

In the port we see Ayame busy purchasing a new ship for 50 million beri.

"So what sort of ship is this beautiful new boat?" asks Ayame looking at the large new ship in awe.

"She's a nice sized sloop it'll hold up to 12 people on board it has a nice kitchen, 5 bedrooms, a large sick bay that can hold about 2 or 3 injured people,a place for gardening,20 large cannons, a fully stocked bathroom with a large luxurious bathtub and nice shower and it even has a beautiful confrence room and large dining hall," grins the shipwright happy to find a nice women that was good and rich.

"Wow it's beautiful I'll take it and arigato " Ayame smiles at him.

"Sweet now we don't need to ride around in the little piece of shit boat we used to have" grins Yaru happily beeming up at the beautiful ship.

"'So what will we name the new ship?" asks Jae thinking up suitable names.

"How about _Shiro_ _Tora go_?" asks Ayame to her crew.

"White tiger go huh, it has a good ring to it Ayame-chan" says Faith approvingly.

"I Like it tiger's are strong and a symbol of rare beauty" Jae says intelectually.

"I do to they're also a symbol of elegance and royalty as well" Yaru also adds in happily.

"So how about we go onboard and figure out how to divide the rooms up between us four?" asks Ayame to her faithful crew.

"So we've got four people and 5 rooms that's one left over, unless anyone wants the beds in the sick bay that is" says Jae tallying up the small crew.

"O.k. the men can share a room,Faith gets the girls quarters to herself for now and I'll take the largest cabin for my room is that fair?" asks Ayame to her crew sitting on the random parts of the ship.

"Why do you need a room to yourself Ayame-chan?" aks Yaru feeling jealous of his captian that gets a room to herself.

"Oh that, I can wake up at the sound of a pin being dropped and I can get pretty pissed off if someone wakes me up way to early and unless you wanna have a new bruise everyday you only wake me up early if it's an emergency" Ayame officaly warns her new crewmates about waking her up.

"Agreed!" everyone yells simeltaniously.

-Later-

Ayame is pulling her large canopy bed into it's propper place on the right side of the captian's room,Ayame pushes her desk and matching seat towards a window and put's the captian's log on the desk next to a fresh ink well and quill,ayame presses her dresser in and put's it on the left wall,next Ayame brings out a night stand with a lamp and small clock on it and places it in a corner of the room next to an easy chair and Ayame own personal treasure a picture of her and her parents when she was an 8 year old girl and gingerly places it on her desk and smiles at it.

-In the boy's room-

Jae gets his regular twin sized bed and places it in the left corner tuning it was just pinning up his hammock and tossed a nice pillow on his hammock for comfort and puts a small chest down below his hammock where he put his knife gloves,a camera and most of his clothes just took a small luandry basket with his clothes on it at the foot of his bed and lays down a rug in the middle of the room.

-In Faith's room-

Faith takes a nice full sized bed and puts it on the back wall and goes to get her armoire and places it paralell to her bed takes her quiver of arrows an places it in a corner with her bow and lazily throw herself on her bed and starts flpping a coin up and down rather randomly.

In the confrence room Ayame was holding a meeting that sounded slightly important.

"Well my friends I belive we should hold a celebration for the boat and our new markswomen Faith Ibi Jae-chan you set some cordinants to a lovely beach so we can spend two whole days there doing nothing but relaxing and rest do we have an agreement?" asks Ayame already knowing the answer to the question.

"Aye Aye captian!" everyone shouted together other than Ayame.

- 1 hour later-

Jae found a large empty beach with palm tree's,a beautiful shore line and just the right tempature 88 degree's farenheight.

Ayame begins changing into her swimwear.

-Swimsuit- A light blue stringy biking that was halter necked and had light blue flowers and palm fronds on it for a floral touch and just grabbed a small pair of blue sandals.

Ayame jumps off the boat into the sea and begins swimming towards the shore and then begins wading towards the shore in a wet bikini.

_click,flash _

"What was that guys?" asks Ayame just now recovering from the blinding blue light.

"I dunno Ayame I just heard a click and saw a flash that's it" replies Faith honestly.

"Well never mind let's party!" shouted Ayame getting over exicited about this beautiful island.

Ayame was busy staring at the clouds liesurely paying no attention at all.

_click,flash_

'Man the second time today I wonder what's causing it' Ayame thinks to herself blinking out the effects of the flash.

Ayame let's her guard down and lays back against a tree and shuts her eyes for two minuets.

_click,flash_

'Damn it that's it I'm sleeping a hammock in the tree's so if that thing comes I'll be able to see it' Ayame thinks to herself.

Ayame scales the trees to relax in the hammock and 10 minuets pass without a noise or flash and Ayame closes her eyes again relaxing.

_click,flash_

'Alright so it's when I'm relaxed this thing clicks then flashes that damn light, so I'll do some irrisestable posing then catch what ever it is' Ayame thinks to herself.

Ayame imediately runs out to the sea and get wet purposefully in the cold water and pulls her wet hair into the begining of a pontail.

_click, flash_

Ayame spun around 360 but saw no one.

'Shit I didn't catch it but whatever it is liked my sexy posing apparently,maybe more of that will bring whatever it is out' Ayame thinks to herself diveously.

Ayame tried yawning while stretching her arms upward,she didn't ctach it,bouncing up and down in a bikini,couldn't catch it,lying on a surf board sprawled out,she didn't catch it.

'Man I'm really depressed I'm going for a walk in the forest' Ayame thinks to herself glummly and begins walking out in the woods.

Ayame swore she felt some sort of bug bite her on her lower midriff region,but there was no mark she decided to walk towrds the beach.

"Yo Ayame-chan" waves Yaru calling towards her at the same time.

"Hi Yaru-kun we're you worried about me or something,you seemed pretty frantic when you called out everything ok?" asks Ayame her voice filled with concern.

"I thought you got lost and went out to go and rescue you ya know I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you" replies Yaru warmly.

"Arigato Yaru-kun" she smiles back at him and hugs him.

-Back on white tiger go-

"So Ayame-chan where are we going?" asks Faith rather quickly.

"I don't know but tell Jae-chan to head to an island quickly be-" Ayame was cut off when she fell over with her face flushed crimson.

"**GUYS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" **screams Faith looking at what happened to Ayame.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" screams Yaru with concern in his voice and Jae high tailing right behind him.

"Ayame suddenly collapsed and turned crimson in the cheeks and forehead plus she's burning up let's get her to the sick bay right now" orders Faith.

Yaru quickly picks up Ayame and carries her towards the sick bay bridal style.

Once in the sick bay Jae took her tempature.

"A-a-a-astonishing 103.5 degrees farenheit she needs a doctor right away,but we don't have one on the ship" stutters Jae worriedly.

"We'll find one even if it kills us a fever of that high degree means something life threatening I'll protect you with my life alright Ayame?" Yaru asks the poor unconcious Ayame gently looking at her flushed apperance.

"Don't worry we're heading to a new island and will be there in a day there mate I won't let Sato-san die either" he tells him trying to cheer him up.

Ayame slowly began to crak her eyelids open from unconciousness.

"W-where am I?" asks Ayame just now getting up and putting her hand on her forehead and feeling how warm she was.

"Are you feeling any better Ayame?" asks Yaru caringly.

"No I feel like I'm burning up still,something in my bones tells me this isn't just a fever that plagues me but I don't know what it is,and that's what worrying me" she tells Yaru gravely.

"Awww man if you die those _pictures _of you will only make me greive in sorrow damn it all!" Yaru punches the desk in anger.

"It was you!" Ayame exclaims pointing a finget at him.

Yaru remained silent.

"You we're snapping pictures of me when I wasn't even thinking about it in my leisure time!" she yells at him infuriated.

"Your more cute when you realx and I couldn't get that close to you without you saying something to me to make me back off!" Yaru tries to yell some sense into her.

"So you did this because you couldn't get close to me to see myself when I'm relaxed and because you think I'm _cute"_ Ayame blushed rosy pink at the word.

"Yes but the pictures turned out quite lovely when you gave me the bait to see you in more uh... _poses _I took it because I was a sap but you made them trickier and trickier to fallow but I enjoyed myself and used the zoom in function for your long distance in the ocean shots" he finally reveals.

"Geez you know you could've told me and I would've been fine with it Yaru-kun, before it was creepy like somebody was stalking me or something like a pervert,but god my own first mate for heaven sakes"Ayame pouts glumly.

"Sumimasen Ayame-chan I really shouldn't have done that to you and I'm really truly sorry" apologizes Yaru.

"I forgive you Yaru-kun,it's ok just tell me alright now I need some rest before I get to the island g'night" Ayame says on a slightly warmer note.

"Yeah see you in the morning I'll take the hammock in the sick bay so I can watch over you ok Ayame-chan?" he asks her sweetly.

"Mmmk" grumbled out Ayame as she weant to sleep.

"Well,well,well looks like first mate has his eyes on Sato-san"says Jae leaning against the door frame and bit an apple.

"So what she's my friend and she's cute ya gotta problem with that?" asks Yaru angrily and not in the mood for games.

"Your a sucker for a woman with blue eyes ya got that you foolish pervert!" Jae growls at Yaru.

"Nnnnn" Ayame groans and stirs in her sleep.

"Let's not wake her up with all your ravings you creep" growls back Yaru.

"Sure thing but I know you think Ayame cute and all and you've even taken pictues of her, I want em'" says Jae lesuirely.

"If that was it why we're you sounding like a big over protective brother huh?" asks Yaru now shocked.

"That's because she and I are nakama, freinds that are more like family and family that are more like friends you know" he explains to Yaru.

"Good thing we're both friends or this could get competitive" Jae growls at him "oh yeah we'll be at an island by morning.

Chapter 4 End.

(A/N): So did you enjoy this chapter guys, I added a few romantic scenes to make it more easy to write as I am typically a romance writer and I've got a new poll what should the Shiro Tora Go's jolly roger be?It's at my profile if you wanna try it.


	6. Is there any hope?

(A/N):Hi I'm back sorry about the late chapter my internet has been down lately but I still present Is there any hope?There's extra romance oh yes there are still positions open for my crew if your interested pm me a reply please!

"Poor Ayame being sick like this I hope there's a doctor that can cure this" worries Faith over her poor captian.

"Don't worry Ibi-san Sato-san is much stronger than she looks" replies Jae calmly.

"How the hell can you two just sit there and talk so calmly when Ayame-chan could be dying on us" Yaru growls at his crew mates.

"That's because Sato-san is much stronger than most women on the sea after our fight I started to get the feeling that she's got more will power than most that have ever fought with me" explains Jae.

"So anything I need to know about the island?"asks Yaru to Jae.

"Yes the only mode of transportation are motorcycles and you have to carry Sato-san or the poison will only spread faster through her veins"Jae tells Yaru.

"Are you kidding me dude?" ask Yaru now complaining.

"Not one bit" replies Jae stone faced.

"Nnnnn hey guys ohayo"Ayame says waking up politely "Now guys could you leave me so I can get dressed?" asks Ayame.

"Sure Ayame" says her crew simeltainously dispersing to let her get changed.

-Outfit-

A deep purple 3/4 sleeve shirt with loose sleeve's that weant to her fingertips,but exposed her shoulders and navel (a.k.a the belly button) and a deep flowing purple knee length skirt with matching purple ballet flats with lilac laces on them.

'Just because I'm sick soen't mean I have to dress like a slob' Ayame thinks to herself brushing her hair of tangles.

"Alright Ayame-chan hop on my back and I'll carry you to a clinic Jae says is on the map" says Yaru stooping down to let her on his back.

"Well if I must but let's hurry I can't wait to get to the Grand Line" Grins Ayame to her caring (and a bit more) first mate.

-On the highway-

Ayame and Yaru where on the same motorcycle clinging on yaru's back glanced over at the beautiful blue sea that shimmered beautifully with gulls swooping down low as beautiful piano music played Ayame smiled at the scene.

_Wheeeop! _A marine patroling the highway dangerously sauntered up "Son do you have any idea how long that montage was?"asks the Marine.

"Uhh like _two _minuets" Yaru guessed.

"**THREE **minuets!" the marine corrected "The next time I see you driving around with music and the twinklies your getting ticketed got it?" warned the marine winking at Ayame who gagged.

"Aymae-chan close your eyes and cover your ears tight alright?" asks Yaru politely.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY _ROMANCE _MOMENT WITH AYAME-CHAN" screams Yaru picking up the marine and proceeding to toss him over the rail into the sea.

"Way to kick his ass Yaru!" complimented Faith just now zooming up on her motorcycle fallowed by Jae.

-30 minuets later-

Yaru hopped off his motorcycle and ran tight through a clinic door unfoutunately it wasn't one of those step-on-the-black-rubber-square-and-the-door-opens kind but the -your-supposed-to push-or-pull-on type sucessfully shattering the glass door and broken glass fragments littered on the floor.

"Ummm Jae-kun is Yaru always like this when _trying _to have a romantic moment with Ayame?" asks Faith quite creeped out now coming through the hole Yaru created in the door and getting odd looks.

"Ok people I like crowds but not this time my friend here is sick and needs medical attention desprately!" Yaru yells thinking the crowd was astonished by him instead of what he did.

"Ibi-san if your concerned about mate and Sato-san take note not one glass shard is near Ayame's flesh''Jae explains now to the concerned Faith.

"Hello my name is Sonia Ma'am and sir if you would kindly fallow me to the examining room I'll check the young lady" says Sonia while Ayame winced at the words Ma'am and lady.

-In the examining room-

"So what's your name name ma'am?" asks Sonia.

"My name is Ayame Sato, this is my companion Yaru" Ayame says introducing herself and her first mate.

"Now explain to me what happened to you to get this sickness symptoms, you say?" asks Sonia getting out medical books.

"Well I was in a tropical area foolishly exposing my midriff region I was sure I felt an insect bite me but when I checked there was no mark I have a fever around 105 or 106 degrees.

"Interesting" says Sonia pulling out a large book about poisonous insects from a large shelf and leafs through it.

-10 minuets later-

"Well now I know what's wrong you we're bit by a sendo-sendo beatle I have a shot that can slow the disease,but not stop it anear by winter island does It'll work only for 5 days but then after that if the illness is not fully cured it will kill you from the inside out are you willing to gamble?" asks Sonia.

"You said a winter island correct how cold is it there?" asks Ayame.

"Hmm roughly 25 degrees I would guess why?" asks Sonia.

"I'll pass out at that temperature" she informs the young medic.

"Alright, I have a proposition for you, I can tell your pirates so I'll come with you to make the travels easier so take me with you or I can promise you she won't live long without it"Sonia informs them and as if on cue Ayame beigns coughing up blood "So take me with you she lives if she takes this shot or 97.3% chance she'll die in two days" Sonia now warns the young pirates.

"I'll take the shot then I will _never_ give up on my dream here and now" growls Ayame her eyes flashing dangerously.

Sonia prepares the anti-venom and gives Ayame the shot,Ayame didn't even wince as the cold needle injected the anti-venom into her veins.

"Well let's introduce our latest Nakama"says Yaru helping Ayame to her feet.

-In the waiting room-

"The young man is Jae-kun,The lady is Faith Jae is the navigator,Faith shrapshooter,Yaru-kun first mate and I'm your captian Ayame Sato if there's no questions let's get back to the Shiro Tora go.

End chapter 6.

(A/N):I really hope you guys like it it's getting dramatic,and thanks for voting guys the jolly roger is The tiger with the Iris (flower not the part of the eye) in it's mouth!! Ja Ne R&R!


	7. Survive the snow storm!

(A/N):hey guys welcome back hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh yes Sonia's a medic not the doctor.I'm adding some more romance and humor for viewing let's begin the chapter Survive the snow storm!

On the sea in the south blue a little ship pushes merrily to a snowy cold white little island, On the ship there are 5 people 2 men 3 women, it was Shira tora go moving in slowly into the port.

"So Sonia how much time do you think it'll take to cure Ayame-chan?" asks Yaru to young mousy haired medic.

"Could be a day could be a decade, do you know where Jae is?"asks Sonia nonchlantly.

"Why in all the hells would I know where that little wanna-be cross dresser is?!" Yaru retorts at Sonia slightly yelling a bit

"All I did was ask a question no need to yell at me!" complains Sonia towards Yaru,suddenly Jae walks right past Sonia and punches Yaru right square in the jaw.

"What do you want girly boy?!" Yaru yells at Jae rubbing his sore jaw.

"That was for calling me a wanna-be cross dresser!" yells Jae preparing another punch.

"How the hell could you here that?!" asks Yaru offically dumbfounded.

"I could here you all the way in the damn kitchen you narcassitic,womanizing bastard!" screams Jae back at him temper flaring.

Ayame slowly gets up from bed in a small negligee and rams Yaru and Jae's forehead "Quiet you mother **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPERS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!God like a pair of angry battering rams and why the **BLEEP **ARE YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS IN MY **BLEEPING **ROOM WHENEVER SOMETHING STUPID HAPPENS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Ayame scaring the ever loving crap out of navigator and first mate.

Ayame then begins to wobblingly(yes apprently thats a word) run up the stairs and puke over the side the deck.

"Oh god I really shouldn't have gotten up to hit those morons,my insides feeling something just shot my stomach with a flame thrower and a bullet in one" complains Ayame dizzily and grabs a small conviently placed cloth that was on a barrel to wipe her mouth.

"Ummmm sumimasen Ayame-chan I really shouldn't have gotten in a fight with mega pansy over there" apologising about making her ram the two boys heads together.

"It's ok Yaru-kun I really need to control my temper" Ayame tells him forgivingly.

"Ayame come back down stairs you really oughta not be moving around so much it makes the venom flow faster through your veins"calls Sonia worryingly to her new captian.

"Alright can I get dressed so we can get through the arctic hell" asks Ayame now back in her room which is her nice way of saying 'Get the **bleep** out of my room'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame pulls on 2 white blouses over each other then grabs a heavy white faux fur coat and drapes it over her grabs some white leggings and a matching knee length fur skirt that had a miniskirt under it,grabs tall white knee length leather boots up to her knees,grabs a belt pulls it throught the belt loops and puts her katana and element disks in the belt slings her quiver(an arrow holder) over her left shoulder and put her bow behind her right shoulder.

Ayame pulls her hair in to a very long braid with a white bow at the top(the only reason I'm describing her hair is because it's important later in the chapter).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo Aya-chan (nickname for Ayame) I heard the fight this morning who won?"asks Faith.

"Me" states Ayame walks past her sharpshooter and walks in to the kitchen.

"Here's breakfast Sato-san" says Jae handing her a plate with slightly burnt eggs and bacon.

"What the hell is wrong with you wanna make her more sick with that burnt food?!" asks Sonia whapping(or punching) Jae's head down.

"It's fine Sonia-chan/san(sorry don't know her age) I feel like I haven't eaten in 3 days" says Ayame scarfing down her meal like it was her last meal on earth and chugging a tall glass orange juice in one gulp.

"Wow you eat quicker than most guys back at my old village" Ayame glares at her "I didn't say it was a bad thing at least you can stomach Jae-kun's cooking" says Faith happily and tormenting Jae at the same time.

"Well consider it an improve compared to my normal well let's face it shitty cooking,oh yes report Sato-san the doctor lives on the crest of a mountian" reports Jae while admitting his terrible cooking skills.

"Why the hell does it always have to be mountians,in a snowy place,why can't it be on a nice tropical beach with awesome food and in plain sight" cries Ayame banging her forehead down on the table.

The whole crew walks out on deck the Shiro tora go was in a port mainly men were on a high up ledge about 78 meters north holding rifles all aimed at the crew a tall man with short brown hair and cold pale grey eyes with two other men,One was a red haired man bulging with muscles and violet eyes,the other was blonde with icy blue eyes was thin and wearing glasses.

"Oi you there on the ledge get the doctor my female friend down here is sick and dying!" yells Yaru to the man on the ledge.

"Oh you mentioned a lady well then I'm Tansei Kenran (It means gorgeous and handsome in Japanese) the two men are Jack(the blonde) and Kai (the red head).

Tansei jumped in front of Ayame and grabbed her close to his chest holding a smoke bomb in his left hand,While Kai grabbed Sonia and Jack grabbing faith.

"Now I'll be taking your women as my new servants and lover don't worry I'll take my new little angel to my best doctors and then we can get married together all three of us" grins Tansei leaning to get a kiss in on Ayame.

But Ayame had other plans she made a grab for her katana but "Ah ah ah ah none of that now kigi kigi no mi(fear fear fruit) this womans fear!" yells Tansei a huge dark brown wolf begins circling aorund Ayame licking it chops at her.

"Now that kiss or I let this wolf eat you alive" he growls at Ayame.

Tansei grins as she grips his arm trembling and leans in on him fearing for her life.

"I don't think that'll be nessecary!" yells Yaru jumping up high and almost slicing his jugular vein open( the one on his neck) grabs Ayame and holds her tight,whil Tansei backed up into one of Jae's wire traps,Jae hooks a wire around the man's throat.

"Call of the wolf and retreat or I'll make sure you head comes clean off endangering Faith-chan,Ankita-san and Sato-san like this is unforgivable" growls Jae prepping his wire.

Kai and Jack drop Faith and Sonia back down from the foot drop of the guard rails.

"Alright, but be warry you haven't seen the last of me and I will reclaim what's mine rightfully" Tansei says stalking off and telling the rifle men to retreat.

"Ayame-chan what was that about you we're about to kiss a man that doesn't even know your own name?"asks Yaru friegthendly.(Well for his relationship anyway)

"I'm so sorry that was so weak of me to do but I fear wolves most of all and didn't want to die I'm so sorry Yaru-kun" apologizes Ayame to her first mate.

"Faith-chan are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?" Jae asks Faith concerndly.

"No I'm alright Jae-kun" says Faith calmly.

"Alright since we know we have an enemy Me, Yaru and Ayame are going to scale the mountian together to get Ayame to that doctor" says Sonia.

"And what about me and Faith-chan?"asks Jae.

"Well hell somebody's gotta guard the boat what if he finds those pictures of Ayame-chan in her hotter than hell two piece bikini" cries Yaru warningly.

"You still have those pictures?" gawks Ayame and shudders a little bit.

"Yeah that weant well mate" teases Jae.

-Ten Hours later-

Yaru,Ayame and Sonia are facing a horrible blizzard Ayame was amazingly walking giving Yaru a break from carrying her,but Ayame walks of an extremely high snow bank and _would've _dropped to her death if the last loop in her braid hadn't caught on a tree branch.

"OH OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" screams Ayame the very end braid jerking up her neck forcefully.

"Hang on and _in _Ayame-chan I'll get you down!" yells Yaru jumping on the tree branch where Ayame's braid got caught reached down and pulled her up.

"Alright Ayame-chan just hang on I can see a cave we'll sleep there tonight,Sonia I really need you to stay awake and guard the cave for a little while Ayame-chan might freeze to death in this weather" begs Yaru to the young medic.

"Don't worry about it Yaru-kun I'll stay awake and guard you guys I don't want that pervert anywhere near me so I'm probably not gonna be able to sleep anyway for another 2 days after that"says Sonia assuringly.

"Arigato" says Yaru walking into the cave with Ayame taking out a large blanket draping it over he and Ayame cuddling with her adn peacefully going to sleep cuddling up next to her under the very thick blanket.

-End chapter 7-

(A/N):Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have an awesome night you guys,enjoy the romance and humor drizzled on generously so R&R Sanjiandserea's out for this chappie.


	8. Climbing the mountian!

(A/N):Yo guys sumimasen for not updating in like forever but my internet shut off and it seemed people we're barely paying attention to my fics and I've been busy working on other fanfcis similair to this please forgive me and for that long time I'll give you two chapters in one day! How about that for an apology that or I do the sad cute puppy dog face,don't make me!Anyway on with:Climbing the mountian!

-Flashback-

"Sonia-san can I ask a favor of you?" The young sharshooter asks the newly recruited medic.

"Hai,but what is it that you have to ask me?" the young medic replies to Faith.

"Ummm not to sound rude or anything but you don't like to fight right so I want you to lead the crew to a cave for the night and in the morning I'll greet them and help them through this island sound like a plan?"Faith asks the newly recruited medic.

"Sure why not,I'll help Jae to the doctor's place this doctor might listen to a medic ok so leave that to me and Jae-kun."

-End Flashback-

We start in the cave Yaru and Ayame slept in and Yaru was rumaging around through Ayame's bookbag looking for a thermometer to take Ayame's tempetature,but didn't find one.

"Yo Faith-chan when the hell did you get here but more importantly do you gotta thermometer in that bookbag of yours?" asks Yaru quickly asking Faith-chan.

"No sorry Yaru-kun I was in such a rush and I forgot to pack medical supplies,I thought the doctor might have one." Faith explains to Yaru sympathetically.

"It's alright I remeber a technique I was tought when I was a bit younger." Yaru tells Faith heading back to the cave.

'Ok as I remember from my readings I place my forehead on hers to see how much higher her body heat is compared to my normal body temperature,then just guess at her fever level' Yaru thinks to himself as he walks close to the sleeping Ayame.

Yaru instantly places his forehead on the sleeping Ayame whose forehead he thought felt about 3 degrees warmer.

Instantly Ayame's eyes bolt open to her first mate's nose about an inch from hers her eyes widen with fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayame screams and slaps him rather hard, then realizing who she'd just hit.

Yaru was on the floor twitching then slowly gets up.

"Ok Ayame-chan pardon me for saying this but,What the hells the matter with you?!" Yaru screams angrily and a tiny bit confused.

"Oh gomen nasia,I was having a nightmare about that Tansei bastard trying to kidnap me,and I was pretty much half asleep during that nightmare,and why in god's name was your forehead on my forehead?" Ayame asks irratibly getting to her feet and dusting her skirt off and looking around the cave.

"OK now that we've got over the smacking me thing,and I can complately understand where your coming from,and the last part I was checking your tempetature the old fashioned way because none of us packed one,besides the alcohol in it would probably freeze at this temperature" Yaru explains to his captian and now understanding her smacking him.

"Umm you guys ok I heard something similair to a gunshot around the cave and I got kinda worried,again everybody alright?" asks Faith questioning the noise she had heard.

"Oh that I slapped Yaru-kun here because I was half asleep and having a ngithmare about that Tansei bastard and me being in a daze smacked him mistakenly,oh and by the way Faith-chan what are you doing here?" Ayame inquires her sharpshooting friend.

"Me?,Well me and Sonia and I decided to lead you guys here and I'll swap places with her because she doesn't enjoy fighting so we traded place and my god Ayame-chan it's sounded like someone being shot,anway let's go Ayame while you've still got enough strength to walk." Faith tells her captian walking back outside and pulling the hood of her winter jacket up.

"Hey guys, umm does anyone have a clue how we're going to climb the mountian exactly?" Ayame asks her two friends.

"Oh good point Ayame-chan,we'll see if we can't find an easy way up the mountian like a path or something I suppose" Yaru says simply shrugging his shoulders.

"You just leave that to us there are pleanty of ways to climb a mountian it all depends on what happens if it's super steep we'll have to climb it somehow let's all think up a way while we walk for Ayame-chan's sake" Faith explains to her captian putting her smarts to good use.

"Well sorry to interupt Faith-chan but I think another blizzard might be coming this way by the storm clouds up ahead so we better pick up the pace" Yaru warns the girls wuickly examining the sky.

-Two hours later-

Yet again our favorite crew was still struggling through yet another blizzard Yaru carrying Ayame on his back for fear of her passing out from the cold he takes good look at his captian's saphire blue eyes which we're losing there natural youthful shine and her face flushed with the fever looked like she was in real pain.

"Y-Y-Yaru-kun put me down please" she wheezed and put her hand on a tree becoming slightly dizzy and coughed a bit of blood up which caused Yaru to worry about her.

"H-hey Ayame-chan you ok?" he said putting his hand on her back comfortingly.

"The fever's starting to come back and I believe I hear foot steps in the snow Yaru-kun" Ayame says calmly wiping the bit of blood off of her chin from when she coughed up blood.

"Damn it all,it's probably that Tansei bastard back for you get on my back I'll run as hard a I can,I'll kick his ass,even die in the fight even as long as he doesn't get to you,Ok Ayame-chan?" Yaru asks Ayame, remembering the last episode where Ayame had almost kissed Tansei out of fear.

Ayame seeming sad had turned away from Yaru tears welling up in her eyes in thought if Yaru died fighting for her she'd never be able to live with herself knowing she could've fought Tansei.

Faith notices this and gets Yaru's attention in a subtle way:

_Fweet_!

A sharp whistle rings through the air coming from Faith and Yaru walks over leaving Ayame to keep her defense up.

"Yaru you baka!,Don't tell Ayame-chan you'd die in the fight for her she cares about you and it would break her heart to see you get killed,and you know I'm right pretend Ayame-chan said what you said to her,how the hell would you feel and you alomst made her cry dumbass!" Faith yells sorta quietly,and punching his head down.

"Well hey I don't want to her getting molested by another guy like Tansei damn it!" Yaru replies hotly defending what he said earlier.

"That's no excuse you baka, defend her with your life together, if you fight you, you fight together,never alone and as a captian Ayame-chan's tougher than she looks don't you worry about her not to mention she's quite logical, Jae told me all about figuring out his technique so she's gotta be smart in battle too" Faith explains pushing him back to Ayame.

"Yaru-kun get ready for the fighting to commense looks like there's only two this time and one's not Tansei thank the gods and I don't feeling being molestered _again_" Ayame tell's her first mate cheering up at the thought of a good fight.

"Well Ayame-chan let's give these bastards hell!" Yaru yells,which unfourtunately, gave away their location.

"Smooth move ex-lax now their on to us!" Ayame panicks and begins climbing a tree for safety.

"Umm Ayame-chan what the hell are you doing in a tree?" asks Faith noticing something up.

"You'll see, it all depends on who comes first and what weapon there using ok Faith-chan?" Ayame asks her friendly Sharpshooter.

"Huh makes sense I suppose." replies the sharpshooter getting her long bow ready for an attack.

The first that made a dash was Kai the young man was wearing special goggles that allow a zoom in style function and spots Ayame in the tall pine tree.

'Oh shit this guys fast,not to mention strong looking but as the case with most guys with muscles that huge is 97.6% of the time their,stupid,drooling,egotistical meat heads!' Ayame thinks to herself and jumping off the tree.

Not too soon after Jack came rushing after them on a hill side propelling himself much faster than Kai which is noted by Ayame.

'Awwww damn it all to hell and back this one's almost as quick as I am I'm gonna have to get Faith-chan's help with this guy,and with such amazing speed come's a hell of a cost,it makes it terribly hard to breathe and it's hard to turn going top speed,I know their weak points but I can't handle them both on my own damn!'

_**FWEET! **_came Ayame's excedingly sharp whistle which alerted her two crew members of the men chasing her down.

Ayame darted back and was about to be caught by Kai but swiftly jumped over his arm.

"Yo Faith-chan take down the blonde I get the meat head,Yaru-kun if I whistle my life is in extreme danger you find me after you deal with speedy gonzalas over there other than that help Faith-chan with greased lightening!" Ayame calls to her crew giving out specific orders to the group.

"HAI Captian Ayame!" Yaru and Faith chorus simeltainiously.

Ayame then dashes around a tree and begins checking out her surroundings and spots a near by frozen waterfall that she could use to her advantage,Ayame next jumps down a steep snow bank and hides behind a tree and grabs a single arrow and fires and it grazes him near his cheek.

"OI Meathead come and get you stupid son of a bitch!" Ayame calls at him trying to get him to chase her.

"You'll regret ever insulting me you worthless little bitch I'll have Tansei-sama teach you to respect his third in command but first a few scars adorn your weak little body!" Kai screams at her violet eyes filling wih rage.

'That's it dumbass fallow me but you'll be the one carrying scars when I finish with you.'Ayame thinks to herself confidently.

"I warn you Meathead do not chase me,you understand don't chase me!" she calls out to him goading him again.

Ayame races onto the snowy waterfall and taking her katana out of it's sheath to slow her self on the ice Kai had seen what she was planning to do had stopped as soon as he felt ice under his setel-toed pointed iron tipped boots causing him to skidding to a hault in front Ayame.

"Wow I was so suprised a dumbassed meathead like you could plan one move away crongratulations you **beeping** meathead!" Ayame goads him again sheathing her katana for the moment.

"I warned you have some respect or I'll have to tell Tansei-sama his bride-to-be had an unfourtunate accident on the ice and I was to slow to save her Kehehehehe." Kai laughs a very well egotistical chuckle.

Imediately without warning he threw a mighty punch at Ayame which our young heroine dodged with a back flip,he then fallowed it up with one that hit home on Ayame's left cheek forcing her to cough up blood from her sickness and skidded back a little causing him to taunt her.

"Kehehehehe awww did my punch hurt the little bitch to much Kehehehehehehe!"He laughs mocking with a childidh tone.

"Sorry babe but Atsusa Disuku Giso Jouki Youshiki(Heat Disc Steam Camouflage Style!)!"In that instant Ayame punched the ground sending up steam from the water below making a steamy cloud which Ayame used to get behind Kai.

"Nani?!Where'd that stupid little hag go any-bwah!" Kai got cut off by Ayame.

"Sorry baby but I did warn you not to chase me no you face the punishment! Dendou Disuku Doutsuu!(Electric disc conduction!)" Ayame tossed her disk but Kai seemed undaunted till he felt what her strategy was his arm was covered in condensation from her steam attack earlier which means when it hit him it would at least double maybe even triple the damage of a regular strike and he took the electrocution,but seemed unfazed by it as Ayame was about to slice him with her katana he ripped it out her hands into his own gloved ones flipping the blade and cutting her on the right side of her chest.

After that he began to proceed to pick Ayame up by the throat and dangled her above the cliff which was a good 500 meter drop he knew it would surely kill her.

-With Faith and Yaru vs. Jack-

Faith had begun firing off arrows at Speedy Gonz- I mean Jack some of them grazed him if Faith was lucky enough Yaru was also chasing him down a blade held into both of his forearms slashing a few trees enough about to knock half through even the thickest evergreen foliage.

"Yaru-kun quick get behind him I've got an idea!" Faith calls to Yaru thinking up a suitable plan.

"Sure thing Faith-chan!" Yaru calls back to her speeding after Jack.

Faith began firing arrows in front of his feet causing him to slow down enough to get into jumping form leaping like a rabbit but Yaru was starting to catch up to the man he was starting to think was a cheetah in his past life.

Again Faith fired more arrows to the front of his feet which caused him to have to jump again which almost let Yaru catch up to him but Yaru knew his speed wouldn't hold out forever against this thing,Faith fired the final arrow that allowed Yaru to get close enough to cut five inches above the liver.

"Wow little man did you honestly think I didn't know what you we're going to do yes you've injured me but I'll pay you pack ten-fold with my generosity." Jack tells Yaru moving his hands at an unseen speed but Yaru seemed unaffected.

Jack began to cough violently which caused Yaru to start laughing and taunting him about his weakness

"Hahahahaha that was your ace in the hole I'm barely affect-gwah what the hell?You Bastard what did you do?!" Yaru shouts out enraged as he started bleeding from tiny wounds.

"Have you ever...ever...heard... of Enai Piercers their tiny but deadly Shaolin monks used them but only speedy handed can do what I did, I hit your stomach five times,twice above the liver,three times around each lung and one between a rib and to me I did it in slow motion, now what will you do now boy?Poor man Kai's probably almost finished off your woman, but you'll have an eternity with each other in hell.I almost pity you but at least you get your woman to go with you,see how generous I am even to my enemies." Jack says to Yaru coughing then starts taunting him with the reality he could die and Ayame could too.

But fourtunately for Yaru, Faith as quiet as a mouse had snuck up and shot him in the back with one of her arrows.

"Don't you know moron; never gloat when you have two enemies to face in battle or it could be your final,worst and most deadly mistake ever."Faith states calmly giving the man a sound logical reasonable fighting style for groups.

"Domo arigato Faith-chan,for a second there I thought it was over for me thank god certian men have huge ego's." Yaru tells the young sharpshooter calmly having a nice friendly moment only to be interrupted by a sharp whistle.

_**-FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET-**_Comes Ayame's warning signal.

'_If I whistle it means my life is in extreme danger you find me Yaru-kun_' Yaru remebers what Ayame told him despite his wounds Yaru ran off directly to where the whistle came from jumped the snow bank from when Ayame shot Kai's cheek and pulled on his knuckle cut knife-gloves and ran onto the the frozen water fall to see; Ayame being dangled by the throat of some gigantic red haired barbarian and imediately sunk his knives into his back causing Kai to drop Ayame off the cliff while Kai landed on his side on the edge of the waterfall.

Almost instantly Yaru jumped the side of the frozen waterfall at the same time Ayame was falling and held her close to his chest.

"Ayame-chan grip my chest as hard as possible alright?"Yaru asks her mid-fall.

"Hai Yaru-kun!" Ayame yelped clining to Yaru's chest as tightly as possible.

Yaru had dug his knife glove into the wall of solid ice and used his other hand to keep climbing up the solid massive ice wall.

"Y-Y-Y-Yaru-kun your bleeding what happened to you?" Ayame asks tearing up looking at her first mate's wounds on his chest that we're bleeding through the thick winter jacket then she realized on top of that she had to cling to his chest.'I'm causing Yaru-kun much more pain by pressing on his wounds like this I hope he's not hurt'Ayame thinks about her first mate who had done so much and now saving her life again.

"Ayame-chan I could ask you the same question about that mark on your side that's dangerously close to your liver that could've killed you so don't you dare ever: going crying over my wounds as a man I come after the people I care about and your way up there Ayame-chan I'll get you toFaith-chan first and have her bandage you up then me 'K?" Yaru asks Ayame gripping her small hand in his larger one.

"Ummm Yaru-kun I know this is a sweet moment, not to sound rude or anything but do ya think we could have this moment when we're on top of the frozen waterfall." Ayame points out the fact that he was still in mid climb.

"Hai Ayame-chan whatever you want here we go I warn you better hang on I do not want you slipping." Yaru states energetically now picking up speed to help him climb from Ayame's kind caring words.

Once on top of the waterfall Ayame instantly tears her katana from Kai's hands and sheathing her weapon.

"Domo arigato Yaru-kun you saved my life...er again you really are an awesome guy,even if you are a bit of a perv." Ayame giggles at him slightly then moves away and coughs up blood from both her wound and sickness then she passed out causing Yaru to have a panic attack and basically run like the fires of hell we're singing his ass carrying Ayame on his back gentally to Faith.

"Faith-chan!Ayame-chan she just passed after coughing up blood what's the matter with her please don't tell me she's dieing?!"Yaru screeched sitting Ayame genlty in front of Faith then running around like a maniac.

"Don't panic she's just asleep but I can't say all that running and fighting helped Ayame-chan's disease any worse now let's take a look at what she did to herself fighting." Looking at Ayame she could just tell Ayame got herself wounded in battle because of blood stains starting to grow in the side of her white coat.

She lifted up both of Ayame's blouses and, got some gauze and bandages and got Ayame's wound fixed good as new.

"Ok now Yaru-kun I'm no doctor but mist of these ar diagonal so I'll just rap this diagonally with one bandage and be on our way." So Faith did just that and the three heroes trudged through the arctic hell.

-One and a Half hours later-

Ayame was still amazingly asleep from her exhausting battle with Kai and Yaru was still holding up with carrying Ayame with his wounds and at last they we're at the base of the mountian and looked up they could see a large pristine white mansion atop the very top of the chimmney like mountian the mountian looked quite steep with almost no foot or leg holes it was all strength for Yaru and Faith.

"Ok I've been planning and this is how it's gonna work your gonna use your knife blades and haul both You and Aya-chan Up to a half way point that cliff that I'll mark with one of my arrows and I'll climb up the other side get to the ledge and find my own way up understand?" Faith asks Yaru shooting her arrow to the halfway point and began her own climb.

"Hai I understand exactly what you mean see you at the top Faith-chan good luck." Yaru tells her scaling the mountian as best he could.

-Fourty-five minuets later-

Yaru was at the halfway point and took a rest and for heat purposouses began hugging Ayame in her sleep he had heard tales about people that passed away in their sleep,once he was good and warm he put her back on his back and began climbing once more.

-Two Hours later-

Finally Yaru had made it to the top he had Ayame and the he fell asleep on the ice cold ledge near the pretty white chateau being pulled inside the warm chateau by a pale arm.

Then the same arm pull Faith into the chateau as well but on a different ledge of the cliff.

-End Chapter 8-

(A/N):Wow! That took me along time to write I hope you guy apreciate this hard work I'm doing,but I'm having fun yet having typer's cramp while doing it oh what fun!Oh yes for those new to this for the love of all that is holy please submit characters to chapter one only I want to save the reviews for the actual story if you have a character and already submitted one PM them to me and I'll see what I can Ne for now Sanjiandserea!


	9. The Doctor and a Reunion!

(A/N):Hi guys here's chapter 9 I've been working really hard for you guys I'm staying up late to write this stuff and I have to be up till three in the morning spell checking after this I'll take it easy on chapter anyway let's continue with the Doctor and A Reunion?!Please R&R tell me how I did.

We start in the pristine white chateau in side that we see a small room with a large bed and soft squishy blue pilllows and a thick pale blue blanket stretched over Ayame's whose face was flushed a bright red and was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Then Ayame then lurches straight forward and slowly opening her eyes from her nightmare to realize she was not where she had slept or anywhere near Yaru who she knew was carrying her she slept easier because he was warm like all humans and his heart beat helped calm her down.

Ayame then takes a look at her clothes she was even in different clothes a long sleeved pail blue blouse and matching long pail blue pants they we're both made of soft silk but that meant someone had changed her clothes while she was asleep.

A Tall man with black hair,green eyes and very pale skin,he looked about Ayame's age maybe a year older tops but he started walking close to her bed and started to speak.

"Oh lovely, young miss your finally awake,it's good to see you after the little bit of healing medicine I gave you while you were asleep." The man continues to put a few bottles containing medicine on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed Ayame wasn't on and pushes her back onto the soft squishy bed and begins undoing the top buttons on her blouse holgin her down with one arm and with these series of events lead to this...

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YARU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame calls out for her first mate to come and save her from this guy who hand was on her chest.

Yaru insatntly charged into the correct room,Causing Ayame to spring up from her bed and rap her arms around his chest and started to tremble like a leaf in winter, and Yaru assesed the situation and took on the apearnace of a bull that just saw the color red,charged the poor man into the wall.

"Don't you ever touch Ayame-chan's beauiful figure like that again while I'm in the same country unless you've got a death wish from hell!" Yaru instant growls at the man defending Ayame from the guy who was invading her personal space and pushing him against the wall and using his knife glove and held it against the the man's throat.

"Yaru-kun take it easy _please_." Ayame tells him eyes welling up with tears and looking directly into Yaru-kun's eyes hugging him around his chest a good distraction to save the man's life and torment the hell out of Yaru.

"'Y-Y-Yeah sure thing A-A-Ayame-chan!" Yaru blushes then starts linking his own arms around Ayame's back then he noted Ayame was just in her bra and a pair of pants causing him to blush deeper.

"Oh Yaru-kun you going shirtless even in this terribly cold weather?" Ayame asks still in mid hug staring at his slightly muscled chest then the two of them fall over and the door bursts open Revealing Jae,Sonia and Faith staring at them.

"Whoops Sato-san mate are we interrupting something,or were you three about to have a three-way involving a complete stranger or something?" Jae says staring at A:His Captian topless.B:She being on top of Yaru who was bare chested as well despite a few bandages and they we're embracing.C:There was a guy on the floor that they didn't even know.

"Plus how in the all the hell's are you not completely exhusted like Yaru-kun and I are after climbing the mountian?" Ayame asks her crew critically.

"Oh that there was the cutest little elevator on the side of the mountian don't tell me you guys missed it,man it saved us a ton of time."Sonia explains happily to her three other crew mates.

"Ok you guys here's what happened fast version I was asleep until I heard Ayame scream I raced in to see ero-doctor here unbuttoning her blouse and I weant beserk but fourtunately Ayame distracted me with cutsie eyes and hugged me then I slipped and you guy walked in." Yaru explains the odd scenario everyone had the same exact thought.

'Well this is awkward.'

"Now please let me introduce myself and explain I am Kyo Ikoma and damn it I was only examining the girl I gave her an experimental type of medicine see the red mark on the left side of her chest that's bright red that's we're the bug bit her and she'll hav to have whole day's worth of medicine every hour on the hour with exactly the right dosage now here drink this liquid it'll get the poison of the sendo-sendo beatle out of you so I'll be back with your next medicine in an hour and don't move from this room ja ne." The doctor calls behind his shoulder into his work room for the next batch.

Ayame then buttons her blouse up she didn't want Yaru to pass out from a bloody nose while she was in a bra in pants.

Ayame drinks the medicine given to her and gets a disgusted look on her face by the taste of it but swallows it despite how bad it tasted.

"Oh god why does every medicine have to taste so damn disgusting huh?" Ayame wonders out loud.

"It's probably how they make notes if it working correctly or not, if it does taste bad it means it's working already and just be thankful you don't have to do this for a week Sato-san." Jae reassures her with his short knowing of medical knowledge.

"Yeah but guys I think we we should recruit this man he seems to know a bit more about diseases and wounds beacuse right now our wounds hadn't opened up and he's curing Ayame-chan in a day he seems just misunderstood." Yaru tells the rest of his crew about recruiting the newly found doctor on the winter island there staying on right now.

"Hai,it sounds good so far Yaru-kun but most men being recruited for pirates crew's often want favors for doing it we'll have to ask him what he wants us to for him,when we get that answer we'll strategize how to help him." Ayame tells her whole cew who silently agreed.

"Yo mate let's talk man to man and let the ladies catch up with each other okay?" Jae asks Yaru being suspiciously friendly.

Out side in the hallway Jae and Yaru start commensing their intriguing conversation let's listen into the two men.

"Ok Jae what is it were out of earshot of the girls what do you wanna talk about,that invovlves leaving the girls in Ayame's temporary bedroom eh?" Yaru asks Jae calling out the fact that the girls were out of ear shot where they were.

"So did you score with Sato-san yet,and don't you dare lie to me I want the detailes of what happened while I was absent." Jae asks Yaru confidently smirking to himself.

"Well I did save her life and I held her hand does that classify as a score and you saw the incident with Ayame in her bra and pants,god after this I am officically taking my camera everywhere I go but I still get the memory of Ayame-chan looking like that, oh yeah do you have my pictures?" Yaru asks Jae in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah I've got 'em Mr. First mate I can understand why you don't want another man ogling the woman you care about,so I completely understand." Jae says to him sympathetically.

"Yeah I guess you would undertsand I see the way you watch Faith-chan and you actually call her by her first name you don't do that with anybody else,but your being subtle about it don't worry I won't tell if you don't girly-boy,but try to deepen the relationship." Yaru teases him about his crush as pay back.

-With the Girls-

"So Aya-chan how is it been going with you and Yaru-kun did he do anything sweet while we we're gone that we missed hmm?" Sonia asks Ayame having girl talk in Ayame's temporary room.

"Well he did save me from falling off a frozen waterfall,held my hand and carried me to the doctor that's about all you missed but still all of it was kinda sweet of him." Ayame blushes a soft pink despite her already fever ridden face.

"Awwww how kawaii, now how about you and Jae-kun,Faith-chan why haven't you tried anything with him it's so obvious he likes you so try and bond with him a little bit girl,you two are lucky to have the only two guys on the ship I'm totally jealous." Sonia says enjoying herself throughly only to be interrupted.

"You bastard I'll knock your teeth in for that comment!" Yaru shouts causing Ayame to get up from the bed and walk over and out of the room touch Yaru in one of his wound spots saying...

"Heel Boy!" causing Yaru to wince in pain then Ayame strides over to Jae.

"You stop tormenting Yaru-kun,Jae-chan don't torment him I don't want his wound opening up." Ayame lectures him dragging both men in her room by their hair.

"Konichiwa young lady your hourly medicine is here,oh yes I over heard you want me to join your little crew and I have the perfect proposition in mind for you all,ever since that bastard Tansei showed up he's been desecrating village's for trying to rebel against him so if you defeat him I will be your doctor,but Miss you best stratagaize well I've caught word he's coming to my chateau he caught wind of a new girl that, sick little pervert always after a new girl." Kyo says walking back to his lab to make another batch of medicine.

"Well you heard the man everyone get to strategizing we've got a big day tommorow"Faith orders the Crew.

"HAI for the doctor!" everyone cheers then gets busy strategizing.

-End Chapter 9-

(A/N):Ok guys there's your two in one day sorry if this one was a bit shorter but tell me how you like them.I'm going to have a poll by next chapter but I'm not revealing it right now I'll reveal it at the end of chapter anyway Ja Ne for now Sanjiandserea!


End file.
